Cursed
by SakuraInBlooming
Summary: When the cold Hyuuga and the hyper Haruno get stuck together on a mission, insults and sparks will fly! NejiSakura.
1. First Missions

**Cursed**

**Chapter One**

**First Missions**

Green on pale skin. Two lines were formed onto porcelain like skin, the ends curving slightly in almost a delicate form. One was on each side of his forehead, and in the middle was a small swerve of a design. Two green ex.'s were together, the ends curling and moving towards the other swirled ends of the ex. To Neji, it was a cursed sign that would forever stay with him.

White translucent eyes stared at the tattoo on his forehead, long strong fingers wrapped tightly around his bandages that always served to hide the mark on his pale skin. It was very rare to see Neji without anything covering his forehead. So rare, that nobody had ever seen him without it. It was a mark of disgrace, something he would never show anyone.

"Disgusting." Was all the young man said as he started to wrap the bandages around him. The only time he ever saw the cursed thing was after his shower, and even then he tried not to look at it, though it always failed, his eyes would always wonder to the mirror to look, remember and then become angry all over again.

Sighing, his hands fell back to his side as he observed himself in the mirror. He was no longer the boy he used to be, he had grown into a man now. His hair was longer, reaching all the way to the middle of his back. Right now, his hair fell in midnight curtains all around his shoulders and back. With his bangs framed around his white eyes and the paleness of his skin, he stood out more then most people.

Nimble fingers came up and wrapped around the brown elastic he always wore. Reaching behind him Neji started to tie the very back ends of his hair into a ponytail just to keep it from flying everywhere.

Sighing lightly, Neji took one more glance in the mirror and then turned away, his hands forming tight fists as he walked, a sure sign that he was upset. Within seconds he was out the door and heading to Tsunade-sama's house for another mission.

It was another bright sunny day. The birds were chirping, the kids were laughing, mothers and wives were cooking fresh bacon and eggs as they hummed happily as the smell of breakfast wafted through the house.

Though none of this helped a pink haired young kunoichi. A high screech could be heard from her apartment on the top floor and thundering footsteps that seemed to be running could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex causing the mothers and wives to bow their heads in shame at the pitiful girl. They knew, without a doubt that the kunoichi had overslept. Again. For the third time that week.

Haruno Sakura was late once again. Jade eyes were wide, as panic seemed to seep into her being. '_Tsunade-sama is going to butcher me!' _She thought with certainy as she ran all about her apartment trying to find her other lost ninja shoe that she never could seem to find when she was in a hurry. But, atlas she saw a hint of black tucked away under her bed. Grinning, slender hands reached for it and grabbed it, her eyes scanning her room for the clock as she slipped the shoe on with ease.

Groaning, Sakura grabbed a banana as she ran out the door, her short pink hair flying behind her in her hurry. Sakura pumped her legs as hard as a girl could with her mouth full of food, which was an amazing feat for her that she didn't choke on her own food on the way.

Pink sugary strands of hair waved in dizzying motions behind her as she ran. Green jaded eyes narrowed as one of the strands came dangerously close to getting into her eyes. With a small sigh and a tug of the hair later, the strand was neatly placed behind her ear, where it stayed for the remainder of her run. Her hair was much longer now since the last time she cut it, which was during her chuunin exam when she all but butchered her hair with her kunai. That had been a long time ago.. Back when Sasuke-kun was on the team.

'_Sasuke-kun..' _Sakura thought as she munched on her banana. The name seemed almost foreign to her. It had been over a year since the last time she had even said his name out loud and another year since he had left.

Frowning, Sakura shook her head as if she could shake his picture out of her mind. She had decided long ago to give up on the dark haired man. He had betrayed Konoha. He betrayed his friends. Had betrayed Naruto. Betrayed her.

Sighing, the girl slowed in her run, letting her self go to a slow walk. She liked to think she was over him. But she had to wonder everynow and then what it would be like if he hadn't have left. Maybe they could have been together.

A scoff later and a roll of the eyes dismissed that thought. Sasuke-kun never liked her.

The girl heaved another sigh as she walked, trying to dismiss the thoughts of the Uchiha completely out of her mind. It didn't take to long as her jaded eyes caught sight of the office door to Tsunade-sama's office. Blinking, Sakura shoved the entire half of the banana that she didn't eat into her mouth in a quick way of eating, though she looked rather funny with her cheeks poking out like a chipmunk, though she didn't seem to mind to much as she strolled into the office.

Sakura was greeted with a sound, "Your Late." From her teacher, Tsunade-sama. Since Sakura was still working on getting the rest of her banana down, she simply brought one slender hand and waved slightly with an apologetic look on her face. Well, as apologetic as she could look with her cheeks puffed out.

Tsunade sighed lightly and waved a lazy hand at the seat beside her desk, issuing her to take her seat. Sakura swallowed the rest of her banana and grinned with victory over not having been punished. Still grinning, the lithe girl took her seat and crossed her legs. Cheerful jade eyes slowly started to narrow as she looked about the room, her light eyes observing everyone there. '_Must be a mission..' _Sakura thought, feeling her heart skip a beat in excitement. She hadn't been on a mission since her Genin days. Now, she was a chuunin shinobi. A capable opponent that would not get in any of her friends way and could hold her own in the battlefield. She had been so into her training with Tsunade-sama though, that she never had time for missions.

Slowly, Sakura started to nibble on the flesh of her bottom lip as she observed all of the familiar faces in the room. The first person she noticed was Rock Lee. A small gentle smile came to Sakura's face as she saw her old friend. They had started out rather rocky. At the tender age of 11 having a guy that you classified as 'geeky' wasn't exactly the best thing in the world when all of their attention suddenly drifted to you in more then a friendly manner. Sakura grinned lightly as she remembered one of their first meetings. He was just being Lee, of course, blowing her invisible kisses from across the room. Of course, being the girl she was back then, she tried desperately to dodge all of the invisible kisses coming her way. In the end she had fallen over and got a rather large bruise on her forehead.

Though, Lee proved himself later during the Chuunin exams how great of a person he was. They've been friends ever since, and Sakura doubted she would trade him for anyone in the world, not even for Sasuke-kun.

The next person her green eyes spotted was her archenemy. Ino. Sakura's face immediately screwed itself into a look of anger as she looked at the pale haired girl. Ino looked at her in that moment, and full heartedly returned that look, not even noticing the roll of eyes of the hokage sitting in front of them all.

"Today's mission." Tsunade started, completely interrupting the girls before they started arguing. Her pale delicate features looked annoyed at the two, but in reality she was trying everything she could to not smile. Ino and Sakura was actually one of the closest people she had ever seen. Their dislike of each other was nothing more then a game to them. "You will go to the hidden Sand village. There you will meet up with the kazekage, Gaara-sama. He will give you a scroll that is the utmost of importance. You will get it and bring it here. Do not read the scroll." Tsunade said, her narrowed eyes scanning the faces in the room.

It was obvious that something vital of the mission wasn't being said, but nobody was going to ask, as they knew they would receive no answer.

"What is this mission ranked? Will we have pursuers?" A male voice asked that Sakura didn't recognize. Blinking, Sakura turned to see who had talked, only to see a pale-faced serious eyed Hyuuga staring intently at the hokage.

Jaded eyes widened upon seeing him. '_He's sitting right across from me and I didn't even see him?' _She asked herself in disbelieve, thinking she was loosing her touch if she failed to notice him.

She hadn't seen Neji in a long time. Not that they were friends, they weren't. She would see him on occasion in the streets or they would accidentally bump into each other on her way out of Tsunade-sama's office while he was going in to receive a mission.

She had never spoken a word to him. In fact the only time she ever acknowledged him was when he fought with Naruto during the chuunin exams. She had a great dislike for him back then. But as with most people, Sakura grew up and offered the benefit of a doubt.. But only because Naruto said he was a nice person, even if he didn't show it.

Sakura blinked slightly when she realized that Tsunade-sama was talking, hoping she didn't realize she wasn't paying attention, Sakura turned her jaded eyes towards her and gave her complete attention.

"Hai. There is another group of shinobi also after this scroll. As of right now it is unknown who wants the scroll and what for. So use caution when traveling. This is a B rank mission. I expect you to be packed and ready to leave by tomorrow morning." The firm voice said, showing no room for questions or for anyone to get out of it. She did this partially for Sakura; she could already see the wheels turning in her head.

'_To the Sand Village…it's going to take at least a week to get there!' _The girl thought, her shoulders drooping slightly at the thought. '_And when we get there there's nothing but sand blowing everywhere. It's hard to see there which makes it almost a sure thing that we'll be attacked there.' _Sakura sighed lightly. Slender hands placed themselves on her knees as she pushed herself up to her feet. '_My first mission in so long.. And I get the crappiest one!'_ She thought as she started to walk out the door.

Jaded eyes met translucent ones for a second as the two were the last ones to leave the office. Grinning slightly, Sakura turned away, walking in front of him as she started down the hallway of the building. '_On the bright side, I can get to know Neji. He does seem like an interesting person.. A bit quiet but nothing like the cold heartless person Sasuke-kun was.'_

A small cough and a clear of a throat caught the girl's attention. Blinking in surprise, Sakura turned behind her to see Neji staring openly at her.

"Yes..?" She asked, her eyes wide as her head turned slightly to the side in curiosity. He did grab her attention purposely.

Slowly, the corners of Neji's lips turned upwards, not much, just enough. "Did you have problems getting dressed this morning, Haruno-san?" He asked, smirking at her. "I'm sure even a five year old wouldn't have made that mistake." He commented, his transparent eyes sparking with hidden laughter as he brushed past her without another word.

"Nani…?" Sakura mumbled as she looked down at herself to see what he was talking about.

And her eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

There, on her feet, was her old blue sandal from her genin days on her left foot.. And on her right was her usual boot. What she had thought was her boot shoved under her bed this morning.. Was really an old shoe! She had been in such a hurry she didn't even notice.

Slowly, Sakura's tiny hands formed little fists. '_I take back everything good I said about Neji. He's a cold heartless snake!' _

And so, the mission began.

**AN: **_First chapter! W00t! So, the first thing I wanted to say was.. I had no idea what to do about Neji's sign. I've seen two different versions, one with just a big bold ex. And the other that's all pretty and swerved.. So I went with the prettier one ;; Hope that doesn't bug anyone! XD!_

_I'm trying to keep them in char.. I could just see Neji having fun over Sakura's expense. ;;_

_Oh! Before I forget.. I kind of need a beta reader ; I dun have one so please excuse the mistakes in this chapter ;;_

_Anyway.. Please review! Pwease? ;_


	2. Unwanted Dreams

**Cursed**

**Chapter Two**

**Unwanted Dreams**

White bandages slowly fell to the floor. The long cloth falling and overlapping itself as it sailed through the air until it finally fell to the titled floor.

There it was again. That cursed mark. Frowning, Neji brought his fingers up to his head and rubbed harshly. He remembered when he was a kid, shortly after he found out what this mark meant, he had ran into his bathroom and locked himself in for hours. He had scrubbed at the mark until it bled, hoping it would come off.

Of course, it never did. No matter what he did he could never rid himself of the mark. Deep concentrated eyes stared at the mark as he leaned forward slightly. His head gently hit the cold mirror. Sighing, Neji allowed himself to close his eyes and try to forget about the curse that followed him everywhere.

He couldn't dwell on it for to long. After all, he did have a mission to do that day.

Slender hands came up to cover her gaping mouth as she yawned. Sakura opened one sleepy eye to stare at her white ceiling before she closed it again. The sound of her alarm clock beeping sounded throughout the room, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other for Sakura.

Rolling on her side, Sakura delved her hands deep under her pillows and pulled her sheets and blanket as high as she could until they reached her chin. Slowly, the girl started to drift back to sleep, the alarm clock doing nothing to stop her tired form from falling into her dreams.

There she was, in an open field of grass. The wind was warm against her cheeks as it blew against her, sending her long hair flying behind her body in dizzying and playful circles. Gently, several strands of hair touched her pale white cheeks that were slowly being toasted a light red from the high afternoon sun. Grinning, Sakura took off running; her arms open wide and stretched out beside her as she ran. Reaching what she assumed was the middle of the never-ending grass, the girl twirled around in a circle happily.

As she twirled, the hem of her dress gently rubbed against her legs and rose slightly with the movement. She was no longer wearing her PJ's.. but a beautiful white sundress that reached just past her knees. The straps on her pale shoulders were small thin pieces of fabric and the fabric going around her chest was made to stick tightly, as well at her hips. It was a playful dress, a beautiful expensive looking dress.

As Sakura marveled over the simple beauty of it, her slender hands gently smoothed out the wrinkles that she had caused. Once she was sure it was perfect again, Sakura dropped her hands back to her side and turned her attentions back to her surroundings.

Clouds were starting to gather into the sky, dark clouds that seemed to promise rain in a few minuets. Sakura's head was tilted back as she stared at the clouds with wide eyes. The only thing she could think about was how the water would ruin her dress!

Pouting, the girl started to run forward, looking for shelter to protect the precious piece of cloths. Wincing, Sakura stopped in mid-run and looked down at her feet. She didn't have shoes on. Frowning, Sakura noticed the blood beneath her feet.

Sakura stopped herself from whimpering, she wasn't one to whimper after all, but there was so much blood. She hadn't even realized she had stepped on anything.

Sakura sat down on the grass, her slender fingers reaching for her feet. Grasping one foot, she brought it up to her face so she could see what she stepped on.

Pale, unmarred skin was what her jaded eyes saw. Frowning, Sakura's nimble fingers grabbed for the other foot. Also unmarred.

Horror struck Sakura then. Her feet weren't hurt. This.. Wasn't her blood. With her eyes wide, Sakura made to stand up, but her hand slipped on the wet grass. '_Wet?' _She faintly thought in her confusement. Looking down, the once bright green grass was now a dark shade of red. The sky that was so bright now seemed to be turned into a starless pitch-black sky.

With what little she could see, Sakura brought her shaking hands to her face. They were covered in blood. Shrieking and crying out, Sakura forced herself to her feet, her eyes whipping around.

Blood rolled in small drops down her legs and arms. Somehow, she was covered in it. Gasping, Sakura looked down at herself with wide eyes. Her once pretty white dress was now a deep red. Whimpering, Sakura fell forward. Her bloodied hands went up to grab her hair in fright, not paying attention to the blood that was being smeared in her hair.

And then her dull green eyes spotted it. A body.

Whimpering, Sakura crawled slowly to the body that all of this blood had came from. One bloody slender hand came up to grasp the shoulder of the person. She had to see their face. '_Please don't be dead..'_

Those words echoed in her ears and followed her back to the waking world as her green eyes snapped open.

She was back in her bedroom, the alarm clock still beeping that it was time to get up. It had only been five minuets. Gasping, Sakura threw the covers off of her lithe form and sat up. With one slightly shaky hand she brought it up to run through her hair in a calming manor. "Just a dream…just a dream." She mumbled to herself a few times.

When she was finally composed, Sakura proceeded to get ready.

It was a rather gloomy day in Konoha. Dark gray clouds hovered threateningly above the little village and all of the townspeople. "This has got to be a bad omen." Ino half mumbled as her blue eyes stared at the darkening clouds.

"There is no such thing as bad omen's." Said a positive Lee as he also watched the clouds.

"'Course there is! Its bad luck to be leaving the village for this long on a cloudy day!" Light bickering followed this statement between the two as they playfully argued over it.

Neji sighed lightly as he watched them from a distance. His arms were crossed as he leaned against a tree, looking as serious as ever. Neji was never one to show emotion. The only emotion that was ever shown from him was anger or mockery. He never smiled, only smirked.

The entire team was there, except Sakura, of course. Neji had noticed with his limited time around her, that she was always early to everything. So when she was late to the meeting yesterday, he had been surprised. Not that he ever paid attention to Sakura. He didn't. He just liked to be aware of the people around him.

As for Sakura, he remembered the little girl from their genin days. She always seemed to be crying, or watching from the sidelines. He had only seen her fight twice. The first didn't count though because she was lying on the ground, bruised and had black eyes. The second was when she fought with Ino. It was a boring battle, indeed.

Neji sighed lightly. '_Where is that girl?' _He thought, annoyed as his eyes narrowed. '_Useless girl is late, again.' _The irritated thought came up. Though, secretly in the back of his mind, he had to wonder what had been making the girl late to everything. Huffing slightly, Neji turned his head away from Lee and Ino who were still bickering. '_None of my concern.'_

They waited a few more minuets before Sakura finally appeared looking slightly disheveled. "Sakura-san, are you alright?" Asked a wide-eyed Lee. It was no secret that he liked her, everybody knew about it with his open mouthed wide eyed stares he always sent her way. Which was the look he was giving her now.

Laughing slightly, Sakura waved her hand as if to wave off the question. "I'm fine, Lee-san! I just overslept!" She said, a light gentle smile on her face.

"If that was all it was, perhaps I should buy you an alarm clock." Neji said his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Perhaps then you wouldn't keep us waiting and bring your useless self here." His voice was cold and there was no expression on his face. This was something Sakura should have been used to. After all, she had been around Sasuke-kun everyday for over a year. He used to say the same things and they would hardly bother her, but this time, she felt real anger and hurt swivel into her being.

"If I was so useless you should have left without me." She snapped, sending her own glare at him. Neji stared at the girl that was throwing death glares at him with a calm expression. Raising one eyebrow, the Hyuuga took a few steps closer to her so he was standing right in front of her, forcing her to look up to see his face.

Smirking, he said, "I would have. But seeing as Tsunade-sama only gave you this mission out of pity, it would look bad on me to not go along with it and leave you behind." His pale face was emotionless. His eyes were serious as they stared her down. The only show of emotion that he showed was the corners of his thin lips. They were raised slightly giving him a look of arrogance, almost as if he was looking down at her, which she knew he was.

White teeth were clenched together as Sakura stared in anger at him, her hands forming tight fists as she stared up at him. Why did he have to be so damn tall! It was almost as if he moved closer to her to make her feel inferior to him, so she would be forced to look up and feel slightly defenseless in his presence. Which she was almost positive that was his intent.

A small noise escaped her throat in the sound of a low growl as the girl promptly turned on her heel and started to walk past the gates of Konoha and into the wilderness. Smirking, Neji followed after her, his pride swelling that he had won this match. Long fingers wrapped around the straps of his pack as he also walked away from Konoha, not even sparring a look behind him to see the city that he wouldn't be seeing for a few days.

Black boots gently thumped against another tree branch. They had been traveling through the trees now for a few hours without rest. Needless to say, Sakura felt as if she could fall from the trees any second and plummet to her death from her tiredness.

She would not give that satisfaction to Neji, however. He was problem doing this on purpose just so she would fall and later he would return to Tsunade-sama saying how he valiantly tried to save her, but in the end she was lost.

Scoffing, Sakura glared at Neji's back. '_He would do that too!' _She thought, her chest swelling with anger at the thought. She suddenly felt the urge to use her super human strength and hit him upside the head. A small smile started to come to the pale girl's face at the thought of Neji having a rather large bruise on his head with that seemingly always perfect hair messed and sticking to his face and neck.

Sakura's little smile turned into a full-fledged triumphant smile that seemed to reek victory. '_That would be awesome! But knowing my luck when we get back to Konoha I would be put on night duty for a month as punishment.' _She thought sorely, the smile leaving her face rather quickly.

Sakura sighed lightly as she jumped to the next branch. She was starting to have to put to much concentration into landing perfectly and taking off again. Her legs were starting to feel like lead. She knew she couldn't go on much longer without rest, but she pushed on. She wasn't going to let Neji win.

Sakura took her eyes away from the tree hopping for a second, her gaze turning towards the darkening sky. It should be raining any minuet now. Sakura's face lit up suddenly. '_Why didn't I think of this before?'_

Grunting slightly, the girl's jumping increased in speed until she was by Neji's side. He, of course, looked completely unaffected by the long hours of traveling.

"Neji, it's going to rain soon-" She started, but was interrupted by a cold glare sent her way.

"How observant of you, Haruno-san. You really are the genius I thought you to be. Next your going to tell me that we are traveling by trees, right?" He smartly commented, his eyes not giving her more then a glance, almost as if she wasn't worth his time.

'_Stay calm, girl.' _Inner Sakura whispered to her. If she blew up at him now, then she would ruin the idea of why she even bothered talking with him. Pressing her pink lips together in anger, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Baka! If it's going to rain we need to travel by land. The rain should be ice cold. We are going to end up falling."

Neji spared an emotionless glance towards her before he raised one dark eyebrow. "We have pursers. Surely you have noticed? It would be suicide to travel by land. They would have the advantage from attacking any direction above us."

Green eyes widened slightly. "Pursers? Nobody has tracked us." Sakura said, her pale face showing nothing but surprise. Sakura was no Jounin like Neji, but she wasn't a weak Genin either. She knew when somebody was following her.

Turning his head away from her Neji spoke softly, each word meant for her to listen to and hopefully not argue with him. "Not yet. But there will be. It will be easier for somebody to conceal their chakra if they are hidden in the trees. We will continue at this rate until nightfall."

'_Nightfall…?' _Sakura's lithe body seemed to scream at her. It was around noon now, but they had been traveling without rest for hours now. She didn't think she could handle going another six hours.

Pressing her lips together, Sakura sighed and dropped back into step behind him where she was supposed to be. She would rather collapse from exhaustion then tell him that she needed rest.

Neji, being the team leader, had formed a straight-line formation for their travel. He was first, naturally, surveying all the dangers in front of him. He put Sakura behind him because he knew with just one look at her that she would need protection. Of course, it also occurred to him to put her by Lee. He knew with certainy that Lee could protect her. But, he felt better to have her nearby, so he could properly keep his eyes on her.

Followed by Sakura was Ino, another weak useless girl in his opinion. But she was quick on her feet and had quick reflexes, which was why she was at the back. Surveying the back of the line and watching for any pursers was, of course, Lee.

Sighing, Neji continued to watch in front of him, his byakugan activated once more. When he had spotted Sakura approaching him from behind, he had immediately released his byakugan. After all, he didn't want her knowing that he had been using it to spy on her and the people behind her, as well as observe the area. He had a feeling that she wouldn't appreciate that he saw all of her stumbling, the tired looks she would throw at his back and the hope that would be in her eyes when he would signal to stop because he heard a noise, and then the aggravation at going again a minuet later.

He had a weird feeling that Sakura would pound his head in if she knew he was doing it on purpose. Neji sighed once more. Using his byakugan he looked at her again and stopped himself from gasping in alarm when she stumbled, almost falling off the limbs of the tree before she caught herself and resumed again. '_Useless little girl. If she would be mature about this and tell me she was tired, I would have the team take an hour break.' _Neji shook his head lightly.

She was such a little girl.

**AN: **_W00t for another chapter! This one was really fun to write! The interactions between Neji and Sakura and really fun to write XD! _

_The dream was my first time ever really writing something dark.. So I'm not to sure what to think of it. I hope I did good with it though! _

_Neji is so adorable XD "I hate that little girl! But.. I'll put her behind me so I can stare at her all day and protect her." XD Yesh yesh.. Funny how he cares but.. Doesn't._

_Also, in some of the reviews you guys said how you liked how I kept him the same old arrogant Neji..and of course I would! That's half the fun XD_

_Anyway! Review people!_


	3. Trapped

**Cursed**

**Chapter Three**

**Trapped**

Since they had left from Konoha, the piercing glares that Neji saw Sakura send him for a few hours was enough to make him almost smile. She was highly spirited in her dislike of him. Narrowed jaded eyes glared at his back at every chance that she seemed to get. But, if he turned his head to look at her, he suspected that she was just brave enough to continue glaring at his face.

This had lasted for the first few hours of their traveling. She would glare at his back and then every now and then her lips would turn slightly upwards as she stared, her glare leaving her face for a moment before she would continue to glare once more. In that moment, Neji had to wonder what she could have been thinking about. Probley about his death to make that kind of smile.

Hours later, after all of the glares, Neji found it almost disheartening that the glares had left to be replaced with a tired look. '_How can she be tired?'_ He thought. Several hours of jumping tree to tree was nothing to Neji. It was almost as natural as walking now. There had been days when he would travel all day and all night, and only the next day would his body start to tire.

'_Useless little girl.' _The thought came to his mind. Nobody else seemed to be tired, just her. When she had started to hop her way to him, Neji had known what her game was as soon as she got to him and opened her mouth. Travel by ground and it would be easier on her. But it would also be dangerous. He couldn't allow it.

When she had dropped back into step behind him he watched her carefully, never taking his eyes off of her. An hour later, Sakura was stumbling more then ever.

Thin lips parted as Neji sighed in annoyance. '_Damn useless girl.' _He thought. That seemed to be her name to him, 'Useless'. It was the only way he really referred to her after all besides the occasional Haruno-san.

Sighing, Neji took pity on Sakura. Or he was forced to. Any more of that stumbling and he knew the girl would fall from the tree causing him to leave his post to catch the useless girl. Naturally, it would leave the group completely open and vulnerable to any outside attacks from the sudden move of two team members disappearing. That's all it was. He didn't stop out of worry that she might really fall and hurt herself. Of course not. He was the emotionless Hyuuga, after all.

With another sigh, Neji halted his jump and stayed put on the next thick branch of a tree. Turning, Neji revealed his eyes that no longer held the byakugan to his teammates for that mission. "We've been traveling all day. Let's rest and continue again after." His deep voice said rather quietly. Nods from two of his teammates reached his eyes while the other one all but collapsed in spot, her legs giving out at the declariration as she plopped down fully on the branch.

Smirking slightly, Neji jumped over to her, his tall frame hovering over her. "Tired, Haruno-san?" He asked, his eyes slightly narrowed and the corners of his lips upturned in victory.

Frowning at him, Sakura painfully brought herself to her feet without any show of tiredness. With a stern and determined look, she stared back into Neji's eyes. "I'm not tired at all. I could go all day, if needed!" She replied. Her appearance looked sure of this with her narrowed hard eyes and her tiny hands on her hips. But her voice completely betrayed her. It was pitched several notches lower then it should be and it seemed to reek with tiredness.

"Oh? Then maybe we should start going again. And to think I was nice enough to want to give you a break." Smirking, Neji turned on his heel and jumped to the next branch, his pack held securely in his hands. "Minna-san, we're leaving." He said for everybody to hear. Ino and Lee stopped talking to look at Neji and then each other in confusion.

'_That cold hearted snake!' _Sakura screamed in her mind as she stared at him in disbelief. He knew she had been tired for a while now. Knew that she needed a break. And he did this on purpose. He dangled the option to rest in her face knowing she would say she could keep going. Then he snatched it away.

Haruno Sakura was one very mad lady as she glared at him, watching his smirking face glow at her with another victory. Narrowing her green eyes at him, Sakura jumped to the next branch that led to him. Glaring at him, she took a step closer to him so she was right in his face, their noses almost touching.

Blinking Neji almost moved to step back. But then she would win this little game of theirs. So, instead, Neji put on his best smirk and looked down at her. He was a whole head taller then the little girl, after all.

"You are the cruelest, most self centered person I have ever seen! What? You can't let me rest for a measly five freaking' minuets!" Sakura's voice yelled but almost none of her words could be heard as the sky decided at that moment to open up. Buckets of rain started to fall down onto them, soaking them completely within seconds.

Gasping, Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky. Lighting was flashing dangerously across the sky, and the thunder was rolling in loud booms all around them. Shivering, Sakura lowered her head and wrapped her bare arms around herself for warmth. The rain was ice cold, just as she said it would be.

Neji stared at her with narrowed eyes as she started to hug herself for warmth. '_If the useless girl would dress properly she wouldn't be so cold.' _He thought as he looked over her form. She was wearing her regular outfit with her red zipped shirt. It didn't have sleeves, which explained why he could see the little bumps all along her arms from the cold. Letting his gaze go down he saw her regular shorts with the white skirt going over it. '_And she wonders why she's cold.' _He scoffed.

Drops of water was slowly running down her face, moving down into her eyes, down her cheeks and nose until it would fall onto her lips where it would stay for a few seconds before it would role away from the lips that seemed to be getting slightly paler with each moment.

The water rolled down her chin and down to her neck in a fast motion before it disappeared beneath her shirt. Neji, who was watching the water fall onto her, had to wonder just how far the water was traveling down her body.

Blinking, Neji looked away from her. '_Those are improper thoughts for such a little girl, Hyuuga.' _He said to himself as he glanced back at her. She was standing just a hairsbreadth away from him. Her entire body was shaking now. She really did look like a defenseless little girl to him.

Sighing, Neji put his hands onto her crossed arms and pulled her forward which earned him a gasp from her as she stared at him with wide eyes. In a swift motion he wrapped one arm completely around her and signaled for the others to follow.

He only grabbed her because he knew she couldn't travel any further. That was the only reason. She couldn't have made it to where he needed to go, which was a sheltered area under the trees where the rain couldn't get to her little shaking form anymore. Its not like he was taking care of her. He wasn't. This was only to make it easier on the mission.

Once they reached the ground, Neji released the girl immediately; not wanting to hold onto her for more then was needed. Ino and Lee appeared a moment later, both were soaked completely but they looked otherwise all right.

"We will wait here until the rain stops." Neji said. Somewhere inside of him, he noticed that Sakura hadn't moved from his side. Her body was still slightly touching his arm and her head was bowed down as she continued to shake. Blinking his dark eyes, Lee walked up to her and put one hand on her chin so she would look at him.

Blinking, Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "Sakura-san! You're so pale! Here, you should rest!" Lee said as he grabbed Sakura in the same hold that Neji just had, with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Lee walked her over to a rather large tree branch that had fallen from the trees and sat her down on it while he placed his hands on her forehead to check for fever. Sakura just laughed lightly and pushed his hands away, saying she was fine.

'_She didn't look that content when I grabbed her.' _Neji thought before he could stop himself. '_Not like it matters.' _He huffed and walked a bit away. "I will go scout the area, you three remain here." Was all he said before he disappeared from sight without waiting for any acknowledgement.

He had grabbed her. She hadn't expected it. Sakura had been so surprised that she didn't know what to say. That was an amazing feat for her to be shocked into not saying anything. '_Perhaps he isn't to bad.' _She thought with a warm smile. At least he had taken care of her for once. Not that she needed taking care of. Sakura was a very capable woman.

Sighing, Sakura leaned back and started to relax her aching body. It wasn't long before she found herself asleep.

Blood. It was back. Sakura was covered in blood that wasn't her own once more. Shaking, Sakura went to run forward but she fell forward and fell hard to the ground, bruising her knees. Blinking, Sakura turned wide jaded eyes to see what had tripped her.

Pale cold hands were gripping her as hard as steel. Crying out, Sakura started to kick and scream for who ever it was to let go, but they didn't. Through the darkness she saw eyes staring at her with amusement at her not being able to get away.

She continued screaming as she scraped at the ground, the mud sliding under her fingers and not giving her a grip at all. Crystal like tears started to run down her face as she tried to get away. "Let me go!" Her broken sobs rang through the area. And then she was free. The cold steel like hands were ripped off of her being and an anguished yell was heard.

Blinking, Sakura looked behind her to see what happened. Neji was there and he was in his fighting stance, his eyes as cold as ice at her attacker. Whimpering, Sakura scooted herself away, her eyes wide in fear.

Her face had turned into a mixture of fresh tears and hair and mud stuck all over her cheeks, but she didn't even notice as she watched Neji fight her attacker. It wasn't long before her dark attacker fell to the ground unmoving. Sighing in relief, Sakura turned wide eyes to Neji who was, for once, not smirking or giving his emotionless look. Instead he was staring at her with intense eyes that were filled with worry and something else. "Sakura." His deep voice said as he stared into her jaded eyes with his translucent ones.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He had never called her by her first name before. Slowly, Sakura got to her feet and walked to him. He had the same look in his eyes as she approached him. Slowly, he reached up his hand and placed it on her pale cheek. His other hand came up then as he watched her closely and he delved it deep into her long pink hair and pushed at the back of her head, forcing her to move closer to him.

There was almost no space between them now, and his eyes looked even more intense as she stared at him in awe.

Neji continued to stare at her for a few moments before he did something she thought he would never do. The hand on the back of her head suddenly formed a tight fist full of her hair. Pink lips opened wide as she gasped as he forced her head up and in one quick movement his lips had decended over hers in a fierce kiss.

Sakura's eyes were wide as Neji took advantage of her mouth that was open from her gasp. Which, she suddenly realized through her haze, that's why he had pulled her head back.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into him, finally returning the kiss. A moment later and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and neck.

But then, he stopped.

Confused, Sakura pulled back to look at him and her once hazy eyes went wide in shock. Neji's eyes were wide and blood started to trickle down from his lips. Gasping, Sakura cried out in surprise just as he fell to the ground.

Sakura also fell to the ground. She fell into the mud making her dress that was covered in blood, turn a thick brown-red color. "No.." She mumbled, her eyes filling with tears as she started to crawl towards his unmoving form. '_Please don't be dead…'_ Those same haunted words formed in her mind, and Sakura stopped moving, she even stopped breathing.

It was the same dream she had that morning. But it was Neji that was lying in blood in front of her. Gasping, Sakura started to crawl towards him. "Ne…Neji!"

Sakura awoke with a start for the second time that day. "Damn dreams." She mumbled as she leaned over her knees, her hands in her hair as she stared wide-eyed at nothing.

The kiss started to replay in her mind, and the girl blushed brightly. '_I kissed him back. But only in a dream! Not like I would in reality.' _She thought, not fully believing it. Sighing, Sakura got to her feet and walked away from her hard branch that had been a makeshift bed to her.

As she walked, the girl raised her arms high above her head as she yawned, stretching her tiny body. Once she was done, her slender arms fell to her side and her once sleepy eyes turned to look around her.

Ino and Lee were in a corner mumbling something that she couldn't quite hear. '_They seem close.'_ She thought, blinking her eyes in surprise. Since when were they close? Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura took a step forward as she noticed a certain dark haired Hyuuga not being in the area.

Giving the other two one last glance, Sakura ventured outside and away from the small shaded area. Tilting her head back, Sakura took in the color of the sky and the lack of rain. The sky was tinted with fiery reds and oranges that painted the sky. '_I must have been asleep for awhile.' _Sighing lightly, Sakura started to walk, her green eyes scanning the area. '_Maybe I'll get lucky and there'll be a stream nearby.' _Pink lips turned up slightly at the thought. It would be nice to relax and bathe for a bit.

She walked on for several minuets, making sure that she made note of exactly where she was going so she could get back. Slender arms were brought up in front of her as she easily pushed stray tree limbs and sticks away from her being so she could get past the forest. There wasn't exactly a clear path to take, after all.

She continued pushing through, a small smile coming to her lips when she heard the familiar sound of rushing water. She was close! Increasing her speed, Sakura swatted away the branches without too much thought. Until she felt something that wasn't a branch touch her arm.

Looking down, Sakura saw what looked like a small string blended in perfectly with the leaves. Green hues widened as she jumped back and away, but it was to late. Something snatched out and grabbed her delicate ankle and flung her up before she could do anything but gasp.

Crying out, Sakura felt herself falling as it threw her completely upside down. Gasping and loudly shrieking the girl blindly started to grab something to steady herself, but there was nothing there. For a few moments the girl stayed still.

When she was finally composed and the shock wore off, Sakura looked down, or rather up, to see what had happened. She was hanging upside down by her ankle. There were no flying kunai's flying her way. No shinobi coming out of the bushes to kill her. She was just.. Hanging there.

Suddenly, Sakura felt like an idiot. '_This was a trap to catch an animal.'_ She thought as she suddenly felt her ego fall somewhere below her head and land down in the bushes.

Cursing at herself for doing something Naruto would have done, she grabbed her kunai and quickly sliced the rope. Only to find that it would not slice. Green eyes widened as she tried again. More cursing would follow when it didn't budge.

"Need some help?" An all to familiar arrogant voice asked.

'_Shit! Any one but him!'_ Slowly, Sakura tilted her head to see who it was, and her suspicions were true. "You trying to kill me, Hyuuga!" She asked, her face flushing in embarrassment and an attempt at anger.

Smirking, Neji walked slowly, to slowly. Almost like he was stalking his prey. "I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to land themselves in that kind of trap." He looked like he was enjoying this a tad too much.

Growling, Sakura suddenly had the mental image of him lying on the ground, beaten into a bloody pulp by her, and herself smiling happily. If she wasn't currently hanging upside down that's exactly what she would have done.

"Would you just help me down?" The small girl yelled at him, her arms flailing about. A smirk from Neji followed her questions as he suddenly stopped walking and looked at her. She had a bad feeling about that look.

"What will you do for me if I help you down?" The question rang out and it was followed by silence as Sakura stared at him.

"Nan-Nani?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at him.

Smirking, Neji moved closer to her until he was face to face with her. One face still being upside down. "You heard."

"Nothing, you jerk! Now get me down!" Sakura burst out. She was mad now. She was planning on hurting him as soon as she got down.

Raising one eyebrow, Neji turned and started to stroll away. "If that's the way you want it.. I'll go back to camp." Sakura's mouth fell open.

'_How…how dare him!' _Her thoughts roared as she started to wiggle about, her kunai stabbing murderously at the metal like rope binding her all the while imaging it was him. Moments later, it wasn't broken. It didn't even break when Sakura moved her hands to the damned thing and tryed to rip it apart. Growling, Sakura did something she knew she would regret, but didn't have a choice in the matter. "Neji.." She half mumbled half called.

Even though it was a quiet call, Neji stopped in his tracks, a smirk covering his features. "What is it that you want?" His smirk widened. Slowly, he turned to look at her. When Sakura saw the ecstatic look in his eyes compiled with his arrogant smirk, she started to regret this already.

**AN: **_This_ _chapter.. Was not fun to write. I didn't like writing it really.. I thought it could have been better. It's kind of boring. The only part I liked is the end XD Which was hilarious to me XD! Oh what will he make her do! Bwahahahaha! Ebil ebil Neji!_


	4. Battle

**Cursed**

**Chapter Four**

**Battle**

This had to have been the most single handedly the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. He had only been trying to catch dinner for the group. They had to eat something if they were to survive this mission, after all. So, without thinking about warning anyone, I mean, why would he? Nobody could get trapped in such a simple trap anyway.

Apparently, he was wrong. Because out came Sakura who walked right into it. Neji had been kneeled over beside the stream, his hands dipped into the ice-cold stream and splashing it at his pale face. The water running down his cheeks and neck was enough to cool the young man off.

As he was about to get up, the sounds of leaves bristling and footsteps reached the prodigy's ears. Instantly, he activated his byakugan and looked through the trees to see the outline of a small body walking towards him. Upon seeing the frame, Neji knew exactly who it was. Instead of yelling out a warning, Neji turned his back and deactivated the byakugan. '_She won't get caught in it.' _Was his last thought before he had come face to face with an angry Haruno Sakura.

'_Apparently she can get caught in it. And did.' _Was his thought as he stared at the girl swinging back and forth. For once in his life, it took everything for him to not start laughing at her expense. Instead, he settled with his trademark smirk.

He knew it wasn't in his character, he knew it went against everything that meant the Hyuuga name and he most certainly knew that when this was all over that he was going to suffer a gruesome painful death by the hands of Sakura. But he didn't think about any of that. For once, Hyuuga Neji didn't care about consequences.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to for the next two weeks."

The sentence hovered in the air like it was some kind of bad omen, which Neji suspected, it was for her. He really didn't know what made him say that. What could the useless girl do, anyway? But he had already said it and he never took his words back.

She was still upside down, her long pink hair was dangling towards the ground and swaying slightly. Sakura's face was a bright red maroon color. It was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment, anger or from all of her blood rushing towards her head.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes, her teeth clenching together in anger. A small growl was the only warning that Neji had before the kunai that she had been holding was suddenly thrown towards him. He dodged it easily without even batting an eye, his traditional smirk coming to his face once more. "Should I take that as a no?" He asked, one eyebrow rose as he watched her angry face. He was immensely enjoying this.

"Basterd." She mumbled, her green hues narrowed at him.

"Ah! What was that?" Neji asked, his voice rather loud as he leaned forward, one hand behind his ear as if he didn't hear her. But, going by the smirk that was playing on his lips, he had heard her.

It was completely unlike Neji. A Hyuuga didn't tease and didn't take advantage of a woman that had hung herself upside down. But, it also wasn't in the nature of a Hyuuga to grab a young girl and watch out for her well being either.

Sakura growled lightly, her hands forming tight fists as she closed her eyes for what she was about to say. "Fine." It took everything out of her to mumble just that one word. She could feel her dignity and pride fall down to join her ego down in the bushes below her.

Smirking, Neji walked to the rope. To him, it would have been extremely easy to get out of this. But for someone like Sakura, a weak girl, he could see why she wouldn't be able to get herself free. In one fluid motion, Neji cut through the metal like rope with just a swap of his hand.

She fell quickly and landed down on her feet with grace. She felt like a real idiot now. He had cut through the rope with chakra to get her out. Slowly, Sakura rose to her full height, her cheeks a blazing red as she looked at his arrogant face.

Slowly, he walked towards her, his eyes locked on her green ones as he came closer. As he stopped in front of her, Sakura scoffed at him lightly and looked down at the ground, infuriated with herself for letting him win so easily.

Hot breath started to tickle her cheek and ear then. Gasping slightly, Sakura looked to him. He was leaning over now, his lips almost touching against her ear. "Reset the trap, slave."

"Wow! Look at all of this food!" Cried Ino as she stared at everything while Lee was drooling. Lying in front of them perfectly set out was a cooked chicken, numerous fish and a whole bowl of rice.

"Yes, well, I worked hard." Said Neji a little to smugly as he looked at them; not even sparing a glance to the fuming girl that was glaring daggers at his back.

'_Basterd.' _Sakura thought to herself not for the first time. She had only been his slave for a total of two hours. During those two hours, she set the traps, caught the fish, made the rice, set everything up, cleaned and cooked the chicken as well as the fish. What was Hyuuga Neji doing during this time? He was sitting down against a tree and watching her every move and told her when she did something wrong and laughed at her for it.

Growling, lightly, Sakura pushed past him and sat down to eat, which he followed. Smirking slightly, Neji sat down beside her, letting his legs hit against her slightly just to annoy her. He was rewarded with a glare to which he responded with a raised 'I didn't do anything' eyebrow look.

Slowly, Neji started to eat the food that she had prepared. In the last two hours, Neji found that he actually liked aggravating the girl to no end. Her reactions to everything amused him like nothing else could. '_I'm going to really enjoy the next two weeks.' _He thought, as he looked at her the wheels in his mind turning to come up with more stuff for her to do.

Sakura continued to eat her rice, though she didn't really taste it, her mind was to preoccupied with a certain light eyed Hyuuga. '_I can't believe he's doing this to me.' _She thought. It was quite odd. In all the time she had known Neji, it just didn't seem in his nature to take advantage of a situation. He had been known for being a gentleman towards woman, never a vulgar word was said to them, but there was never any interest either. Not that she thought he was interested in her. She didn't. And even if he was interested, she wasn't. Definitely wasn't. Sure, he was cute and handsome. He was one of the men in Konoha that everybody wanted, the first being Sasuke-kun before he left. But from the rumors that she's heard, he had never once shown interest in anyone. Somehow, Sakura felt slightly relieved to know he hadn't been with anyone.

'_Relieved?' _She questioned herself then, the chopsticks stopping halfway towards her mouth. Neji kissing her passionately sprung into her thoughts suddenly as she remembered her dream. Blushing brightly, Sakura put her chopsticks down and stood up, making sure she didn't look at Neji.

"I'm going to go scout around." She said without much thought, not even realseing that she had echoed Neji's words from before. She turned swiftly on her heel and walked out of the camp. This time, however, she went nowhere near the stream. '_With my luck he put up another trap specifically for me and is waiting till I get caught again to tack another week on.' _She thought bitterly as she walked.

Sakura was not a weak person, nor was she stupid. She was an intelligent person who always thought things through. But when Neji was there smirking at everything she did, she couldn't seem to help but mess up and not remember things properly because it suddenly seemed like her brain had turned to mush and had fallen out of her head to poke at the sides of her feet.

Sakura sighed lightly. '_I never did this with Sasuke-kun.' _The forbidden thought came. Quickly, she shook the thought out of her head, litterly, with a small shake of her head. The last thing she wanted to do was compare Neji and Sasuke-kun. It almost sounded like she was comparing whom she liked more.

"I don't like him." She stated out loud, not even realizing that she said it. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself then. '_Talking to yourself, Haruno? That's an all time low.' _She would have probley hit herself for her comment, or Neji since it was about him, when she felt chakra flowing all around her.

It seemed to scream murderous intent.

"That was so good!" Cried a very full Lee as he patted at his now slightly pudgy stomach.

Grinning, Ino nodded her head. "You surprised me, Hyuuga! Who knew you could cook?" She said, a small smile coming to her pink lips as she poked at Lee's protruding belly.

Neji smirked lightly, keeping completely quiet about who actually made it. He opened his thin lips to say something, probley to say how he sweated and worked over an open fire for hours to bring this meal to them, when an explosion went off in the trees.

Forgetting and dropping everything, all three shinobi jumped up, each with kunai's, weapons or their hands out in fighting stances. Shinobi started to swarm around them just as suddenly, each with weapons in their strong hands.

The fight began quickly, kunai's and other weapons started flying randomly through the air, all of them coming from the tree's. Jumping away slightly, Neji managed to just barely dodge a kunai that had been thrown. Grunting slightly, the man started to spin in spot as he used his chakra as a makeshift barrier. All of the weapons flying about were immediately bounced off of him and fell to the ground in a harmless move.

Yells were heard then as jutsu's started flying everywhere at the group below. Lee being as nimble and fast as he is had no trouble moving aside and away from harm. Ino, on the other hand seemed to be having a tough time as she narrowedly missed being hit.

And Neji was suddenly nowhere in sight.

Perspiration slowly rolled down the young girl's skin, her green eyes were wide as her fists became even tighter. "Where..?" She mumbled, her pink lips set in a firm concentrated line. "There!" She cried out suddenly as her eyes widened on a specific spot on the ground.

Crying out, Sakura slammed her gloved fist into the ground and watched with satisfaction as the ground crumbled and broke all around her. Rocks flew through the air and the trees started to sway back and forth with the vibration of the ground breaking apart before they fell down.

Below her who was now caught up in the rocks and other debris was a shinobi struggling desperately to get out. Smirking, Sakura turned to the next shinobi, her fists raised as she watched his eyes widen. One hit from this woman and he would be dead.

Crying out, Sakura started to throw her fists at him, her face scrunched up in concentration as she flung punch after punch. The man was crying out now in alarm as he swayed side to side before he jumped back. Finally, the man tripped over his own two feet.

Slowly, a small grin came to Sakura's pink lips as she threw the final punch. From the force of the punch the ground cracked and broke apart all around her once more. She had punched the ground beside the man instead of punching him directly. It was still enough to knock him out.

Smiling brightly, Sakura looked around, admiring her handiwork. Trees were knocked over, the ground was nothing but dirt and rocks with cracks in it when it used to be bright green grass and five shinobi all lay on the ground moaning in pain.

Nobody messed with Haruno Sakura. She might let one man make her tongue-tied and slightly foolish at times, but she was not a weak little girl like people made her out to be.

Smirking in triumphant, Sakura turned on her heel and started back towards camp, she thought she heard an explosion before. She didn't get further then two steps when she felt a kunai slice into her back. Gasping, Sakura fell to the ground in a heap.

She laid there for a second; feeling the blood run down her small back before her eyes narrowed and she sprung to her feet, suddenly mad. She was up in a second, her fists up. Her eyes were narrowed with anger as she brought her fist back to slam it into the shinobi. Only to find he was already on the ground.

Neji stood above him then, his eyes as hard and as cold as she'd ever seen. In his hands he held a bloody kunai. The blood slowly ran down the blade to drip onto the unmoving man at his feet. Slowly, with his hard eyes, Neji looked to Sakura.

Her heart skipped a beat then. '_Is he mad at me?' _She thought with panic in that moment. His eyes were so cold and unfeeling as he stared her down.

"Let's go." He said with no emotion as he dropped the kunai with no remorse at the pitiful form below him. He turned and started back to the camp. Surprised by his actions, Sakura followed, her wide green eyes lingering on the bloody form on the ground for a second before she looked away.

He had been mad. When the fight started at camp, the only thing in his mind had been that Sakura was by herself and probley hurt. He had abandoned his team to go find her. It didn't take long to find her, she hadn't wondered away to far. The cracking of the ground served as an easy way to find her as well.

The scene that greeted him left him speechless. She was fighting and she was damn good at it. Neji realized in that moment that Sakura was not the weak defenseless little girl that he thought her to be. She was strong and very capable of protecting herself.

He had watched her in awe as he stayed perched high in a tree. He didn't want to get caught in the disformation of the ground breaking up, after all. '_How can such a tiny person cause so much damage?' _He asked as he saw tree's falling over from one punch that wasn't even close to it.

When she was done, Neji grinned. Not smirk, he grinned. It was a rare sight, and he never did it, but this time he couldn't help it as he observed her destructive power. The grin was wiped off of his face a second later when a shinobi that had been hiding himself in the tree's came out. Neji's eyes narrowed in alarm as he jumped down, preparing to kill him for even thinking about harming Sakura. As soon as he touched ground though, it was to late and he had slashed her back diagonally with his kunai.

Neji saw red then. His entire body grew tense as he felt anger coursing through him. In a blind rage Neji lifted his fist and punched the man in the back of the head. The shinobi stumbled; stunned that someone else was there. That was when Neji grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and he stabbed it into the small of the man's back. Neji watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground.

It was almost a monstrous thing to do. He stabbed a man when he wasn't looking. It definitely wasn't honorable or respectable. But he didn't regret it at all. He had hurt Sakura. He couldn't allow a man that would hurt her walk away without some kind of permanent damage happen to his body.

Not that he cared about Sakura. He didn't. He just wanted to protect her. He wasn't sure why he had to and why he got so mad. But he was not interested in her. Nope. Not the great Hyuuga Neji. Never.

Neji sighed lightly as he hopped tree to tree to get back to camp. With his byakugan activated he could see Sakura follow him. She looked fine, like she was in no pain at all. But every now and then he could spot a small wince. '_She's tougher then I thought she would be.' _He thought as his chest swelled with pride for her. Why he was proud of her, he wasn't sure, but he knew he liked it.

They both landed at the camp within moments. Neji wasn't surprised in the least to see shinobi covered the ground. He looked at Lee who looked like nothing had happened, and then Ino who was gasping for air.

"We need to leave. We've lingered here for to long. Grab your stuff and we'll leave in a few minuets." Neji said with authority. As everybody started to move to get their things and cover their tracks, Neji turned towards Sakura, his rough hand grabbing her arm.

She gasped lightly, her wide eyes looking at him. "Neji..?" She asked quietly, staring at him. Without saying a word, Neji started to pull her away from camp and towards a more secluded place.

He turned to her then and with the most serious look he could give he said, "Take off your shirt."

Sakura shrieked out in surprise as she wrapped her arms about her chest, as if to protect herself from him. "Nani!" She all but yelled as she took a step away.

Neji sighed impatiently as he put one hand on each shoulder and pushed her down to the ground. "Your hurt. Take your shirt off so I can tend to it." He said.

Well.. It was reasonable. It did need attending to. Sakura cursed to herself then. She was a medic but she couldn't exactly fold her hands behind herself and heal when she couldn't even see it. Still, she would rather it got infected then take off her shirt. "No."

'_Uh oh.' _She thought as anger crossed Neji's face.

"Woman, who said you had a choice in the matter. Take it off or I will." Neji scowled at her. They were on borrowed time; they didn't have time for her to be fighting with him.

Sakura growled lightly as she turned her back to him. Slowly, she unzipped the front of her shirt and shrugged it off, but in a flash it was folded in front of her and against her chest to preserve her modestly. Rolling his eyes, Neji sat down behind her with his ointments and bandages in one hand.

Sakura tensed as she felt nimble fingers on her skin. Surprisingly, his fingers were warm and somewhat hesitant. She smiled slightly. '_So he's actually nervous about this.' _

In reality, Neji was trying to figure out how to unclasp her bra. '_Damn woman didn't do it for me. How do you un-do these things anyway? Maybe I could just cut it off?' _He thought, but he had a feeling Sakura wouldn't be to thrilled to have him cutting her cloths up.

Sighing, Neji started to fiddle with the clasp. He turned it one way and then the other, he tried overlapping them, tried pulling and then finally tried twisting before he decided a kunai was the only way it was coming off.

If it had been any other situation Sakura would probley be angry and punching the person into next week. But all of the weird things he was doing to the clasp was enough to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. '_Poor guy! Next he'll probley try cutting it off!' _She snickered. '_Nah, not even he is that stupid.' _She thought with laughter.

Until she felt her bra come loose. And she hadn't felt fingers but the cold metal of something. Gasping, Sakura tilted her head to look behind her. "Neji! You did not cut that did you!" She asked, her face tinting red from anger.

Looking at her, Neji smirked openly at her. "Me? I would never do such a thing! Your imaging things." He said innocently as he quickly stashed the kunai behind him. Raising one delicate pink eyebrow Sakura turned back around, making sure she held her shirt against her chest securely.

Slowly, Neji brought his fingers up and traced her wound with gentle fingers. The cut wasn't to deep, but it was long. It started just below her shoulder and was slashed diagonally that reached almost the other side of her waist.

He started to feel his body tense in anger once more. Grabbing some cloth he started to pat some ointment onto her wound. '_At least he's suffering more then her.' _He thought with an evil smirk as he tended to her.

If anybody else wanted to hurt Haruno Sakura, they were going to have to get past him first.

**AN: **_This chapter was so much fun to write! There's a lot of humor in this one. Which is good cause I was kind of down when I wrote this.. So writing this cheered me up!_

_Omg.. I was so surprised by the reviews from the last chapter! Quite a few people said they hoped that Neji wasn't going to ask her to do something perverted.. I really have no clue what caused some of you to think that.. Maybe it was the way I wrote it? But that was neeeevverr my intent! So, I'm sorry if that's what you guys wanted or thought. Also.. One quick shout out.. Somebody gave me a review saying how much they hated this pairing.. But they still loved this story! I've read quite a few stories with pairings I hated, but by the end of the story I was in love! So, for me, it's a huge honor that somebody would like this story even though they hate the pairing! It must mean I'm doing something right! So thank you a lot to the reviewer!_

_About Sakura.. I for one do not think she is weak. I know she was weak for a long time when she was a genin, but not any more! A lot of people like to portray her as weak and somebody always needed to protect her. In this chapter, I tried to show that she is very capable! She would have kicked some ass to if it weren't for Neji butting in!_

_Also, I tried to highlight on some of the unsure feelings in this chapter. Like Neji gets soooo mad that Sakura was hurt and really hurts the person that did it.. But then he thinks that he only wanted to protect her but not because he was interested. It's kind of a conflict in emotions. I mean, why else would he protect her so furiously if he didn't at least care for her?_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviewwwwww! Chapters come out so much faster when you do!_


	5. Pink Strands

**Cursed**

**Chapter Five**

**Pink Strands**

The gentle warm press of fingers against her back along with a hot washrag soothed Sakura's tense muscles. Slowly, her shoulders drooped and her head bowed down as she let herself be taken care of.

Contrary to what most people thought about her, Sakura didn't like it when people helped her with certain things. Since she had taken her chuunin exam she had decided that she didn't need help from anyone. So, for someone to be taking care of her was an odd feeling. Though a good one. Somewhere in the depths of her mind Sakura had a hazy thought that she would only allow Neji to take care of her. Though, a moment later, she decided she would only allow him because she was his slave. Naturally she had to do whatever she was ordered to. Or so she told herself.

His fingers kept brushing against her poriclian like skin in soft small strokes. Neji tried not to push to hard; he tried to be as gentle as possible with her. She looked like if he pressed too much that she would fall apart and break into a million pieces for him to pick up. Though one thought back to the fight she had proved otherwise.

He continued to gently wash away all of the blood on her back with the now cold washcloth. Once he was satisfied he put it back down and let it stay in a small bowl of warm water. Gently he brought his fingers up and touched her wound to make sure the bleeding had stopped, which it had.

Nodding silently to himself Neji took his hands off of her warm skin to grab the bandages. When he turned back to look at her, he noticed stray strands of her long pink hair dangling down her back. With a small smile, his first in years, Neji laid the bandages back down and grabbed the strands. Slowly he twirled the silky strands in his fingers before he slid his hands through them. His smile softened somewhat as he reached over her shoulders and pulled all of her pink hair and laid it on her back. Her hair was long, not as long as his, but close. Her hair was straight all save for the ends where it had a light curl to it.

Neji, without even thinking about what he was doing, brought his hands up and he slowly started to delve it into her hair, playing with her silky treasures.

Sakura had her eyes closed, her head still bowed down as he played with her hair. She had been a bit surprised at first, but she allowed it. The last person that ever played with her hair was her mother when she was only five years old. Slowly, Sakura started to feel herself fall into the feel of his hands in her hair. A small sound came from her throat showing she liked it.

Neji glanced at her slightly, his hands hesitating as he came to his senses. He blinked in surprise when he realized that she was willingly letting him touch her. His eyes softened somewhat as he ran his fingers down the length of her hair.

He continued for a few more minuets, neither saying a word. Eventually he took his hands away from the silky strands and just put them over her shoulder, his hand lingering for just a moment as his fingers brushed against the skin of her front.

Sighing, Neji grabbed the forgotten bandages. It didn't take him long to finish and when he did he lightly patted her back without a word and stood up from his sitting position. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. "That should hold for a little while. I'll change it when it is needed."

Sakura turned her head to look at him and smiled brightly, her face reddening even more as she looked at him. "Thank you, Neji." She said, her voice showing how grateful she was.

Neji gave a curt nod of his head as he looked at her before his eyes unintentionally looked towards her hair once more. He hadn't really wanted to stop playing with the silky strands. Following his look, Sakura smiled playfully. "Nice, huh? I use a special shampoo that makes it even softer!" She said, looking quite happy with herself.

Neji watched her intently for a moment. "Mine's softer." He said before he could even stop himself.

Sakura blinked slightly, looking at him in shock as Inner Sakura was yelling all kinds of curse words that a lady should never know. She was about to say exactly what was on her mind about what he said when she saw it. Sakura stopped everything and stared in shock. The corners of his mouth were raised. It wasn't a smirk, but a smile. It was almost unnoticeable, but compared with the small lift of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes she could tell. Hyuuga Neji was joking with her.

Smiling, Sakura absent-mindedly grabbed a strand of her hair and started to twirl it around her finger, slightly embarrassed. "I doubt it. You'll have to let me be the judge of that." Sakura said, half playing as she looked to him, watching closely for a reaction.

"Hn." Was the sound he made as he tilted his head to the side as he watched her. "I'll look forward to that." Was his only reply before he turned and walked back to camp.

Sakura watched him leave with a small smile playing on her own lips.

They were traveling again. As soon as Sakura made it back to camp, they all set out once more. The plan was they travel through night to get as far away as possible from where they were attacked, and then rest for the day. Needless to say, everybody was on high alert after so many shinobi attacked them.

As Sakura jumped to the next branch, she couldn't help but remember the conversation from before. When she had arrived at the clearing, her slashed up bra hidden under her shirt so no one would see and get the wrong idea, Neji was already talking intently.

"They were hideing their chakra so well. If they were looking for the best opportunity to attack us then they would have waited until we were at least resting and asleep. They attacked completely in the open knowing we could fight back. It's odd." Neji had said, looking at each face as he said this, his eyes staying on Sakura's for a bit more than was necessary.

"Were they after something, do you think?" Asked Ino, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Probably." Sighed Neji.

'_What could they be after?' _Sakura thought to herself as she continued onto another branch. She frowned as she gave a quick look around the team to make sure all team members were present, which they were. Her lithe body was completely tense as she jumped, her eyes narrowed as she kept an eye on what was happening all around her.

They did just as planned, a tense and haunting silence placed on the team as they traveled through nightfall.

The sun slowly started to peak above the clouds as it rose a bit higher in the sky. Orange and pinks painted the sky as a light breeze wafted through Sakura's light pink hair. Jaded green eyes were half closed as the girl kept going, her mind not allowing her to realize that Neji had dropped back from his position in front of her to travel at her side.

'_She looks so tired.' _He thought with worry as his white eyes scanned her face. He could tell her body was running on automatic now.

Giving a soft sigh, Neji wrapped his arm around her waist and brought both of them to a stop on the branch. Turning, Neji looked at the other two teammates who also looked tired. "There should be an inn not to far from here, we'll stay there for the day and then continue at nightfall." He said. He knew there was no reason to tell them, but they were all weary and tired. Dangling the hope of sleep was enough to bring some energy back to all of their tired forms.

Nodding his head slightly, Neji started to jump again, his arm not leaving Sakura's waist as he took her with him. He doubted she barely heard a word he said, much less realize that he was holding her and steering her to where she needed to be.

The word 'rest' sounded in her ears, along with a sence of warmth encircling her. '_Oh well. Who cares?' _The girl thought to herself as she leaned into the warmth and completely letting her body do what it needed, blindly following Neji wherever he took her.

Her eyes were starting to close. She was trying desperately to keep them open. She hadn't slept, save for her sleep with nightmares, which one couldn't consider rest, in twenty-four hours now. All of her thoughts were to keep her eyes open. After all, if they closed then her body wouldn't be able to make it to where Neji was trying to take her.

Slowly, her head started to droop down as her eyes tried to close once more.

Neji sighed as he watched her. Her body couldn't stand it anymore. Neji stopped and let her form lean onto him. Slowly, he brought his other hand down to the back of her knee's and started to pick her up.

He stopped immediately when he felt something flying towards him. Eyes wide, Neji grabbed Sakura and forced her entire body against his as he ducked just as a shuriken flew where their heads were. Cursing, Neji placed one hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him.

With his byakugan activated, Neji spotted a swarm of shinobi coming towards them. Lee and Ino were already fighting. Or more like Lee was trying desperately to protect Ino who hadn't suspected the attack at all and ended up with a shuriken buried deep into her right leg.

Neji cursed once more. He would have to protect Sakura, she was incapable of fighting and he knew it. Gently, but quickly Neji picked her up and placed her on the tree limb sitting down, her back against the tree so she was supported. Turning, Neji stood in front of her, his eyes deadly as he saw shinobi running for him. Bringing out a kunai, he prepared himself for battle. '_I can't leave her side. They'll kill her.' _He thought as the first shinobi came towards him.

Neji flung the kunai at him, which the shinobi easily dodged. Though his eyes widened a second later when he realized the kunai had only served as a distraction. Neji was there in a second, his hand incased in chakra as he expertly reached for another shinobi's throat. In one quick move the man slumped down to the ground while Neji jumped back to his protective post of Sakura. If he wanted to get through this with both of them alive he couldn't be nice about it. He had to attack with every intent to kill.

Neji lunged towards another shinobi, his white eyes narrowing as the man jumped back but he was still a bit to late. The man he just attacked stood there breathing hard before his eyes rolled up and into the back of his head, his slumped form falling out of the tree to which would certainly be his death.

It was only then did Neji realize something was off. Something didn't feel right. Worried, Neji turned around to find that Sakura was gone. White-eyes widened as her name sounded on his lips.

"Looking for something.. Or somebody, maybe?" A drawled out voice said. Eyes narrowing, Neji could see the man clearly from behind him. He could see the clear smirk on his lips, the arrogant look he gave, as well as the look of victory on his face. But most of all, he saw another man holding Sakura.

Growling, Neji turned and stared Uchiha Sasuke down. How he had gotton past him to get the girl was beyond him. With his byakugan on he had been watching her the entire time.

"You look confused, Hyuuga." Smirked Sasuke as he looked down with his sharingan eyes at Sakura whom he held securely in his arms. "Maybe you should have paid more attention to where you laid her down at. Put her right into my arms." He smirked.

Neji stared at him, not showing any emotion at all, though on the inside his mind was in turmoil. He had used his sharingan to make an illusion. The shinobi was to just trick him into trying to protect her. Neji had literately handed Sakura to him and didn't even know it. He cursed silently to himself.

"Give her back, Uchiha." His voice lowered in pitch, his white angry eyes staring at him through his dark bangs. Compared with the dangerous looking chakra forming around his hands, Neji looked like death itself had came to claim Uchiha. Which it had as long as the pretty girl was slumped in his arms.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke turned his back to Neji. Looking over his shoulder he seemed to give a look that just yelled, 'Try it.'

And he did, Neji ran after him like a mad man, his hands out to kill him in an instant to retrieve what rightfully belonged to him. When he actually started to think of Sakura as his, he really didn't know. But he didn't question it as he readied himself to kill Sasuke.

As soon as his chakra-encased hand touched the Uchiha, he knew something wasn't right. The form busted away into a cloud of smoke. "A bushin." He mumbled.

And he stood alone in the clearing, his mind and heart fighting over what to do next.

The dream was back. Blood was everywhere; Neji was lying unmoving on the ground. Screams of agony could be heard from Sakura as she shook his unmoving form. "Neji!" She said, the word barely leaving her lips from her cries.

He was lying on the ground, his eyes wide in surprise. Blood was trickling down his lips. Bunching her fists into his white outfit, Sakura cried out for him as she buried her head into his chest.

Laughter. It started to ring all around her. Gasping lightly, Sakura took her face away from the growing cold chest of Neji to look around, her hair sticking to her tear-streaked face. "Whose there?" She all but whimpered.

It happened again, cold steel like hands were on her ankles, dragging and pulling her away from Neji. She was screaming again, her legs kicking and her arms punching, but the steel grip did not let her go. It dragged her, and when it stopped their hands moved from her ankles to pin her wrists down. Screaming and crying out, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and tossed her head side to side as she struggled.

"Sakura."

That one word stopped any fight that she had left.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her tired and frayed voice asked. She could see him now. His face that was covered in shadows was suddenly clear as he moved closer to her.

He didn't look the same.

She was jerked out of her sleep then as a bucket of ice cold water was slung onto her small body. Crying out, the girl awoke to a cell and a dark figure watching her in the corner.

Gasping, she went to rise to her feet but found that she couldn't. Her ankles were chained. She started struggling. The sound of her name made her stop though. The same tone and the same voice from her dream.

"Have you been enjoying those..'dreams'?" Asked the cold and dark voice of Sasuke.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at him. "What do you mean 'dreams'! How would you even know about it!" She asked. The narrowing of his sharingan eyes was all the answers she needed.

She remembered back when she was being taught the ways of the sharingan by Tsunade-sama. Illutions were one of the sharingan's greatest powers. It works in many ways. Includeing tormenting their victim by making them have things called a 'dream'. To the person it was being used on, it seemed like another dream, but it was far too real. They could be tortured or even killed.

"Why would you show me Neji dieing?" Sakura whispered, not liking where this was going as her head bowed to look down.

Sasuke smirked. "You catch on quickly." He said, looking slightly proud. "I showed you that because that's what is going happen if you don't obey us." Her slender fingers formed into a small fist.

Gravel and metal seemed to be flying through the air suddenly, the metal being what had been chaining her down. She had smashed through the chain so hard that her fist went flying into the ground. Yelling out, Sakura once more brought her fist back, this time aiming for him and not the ground. He easily dodged her before he grabbed her, trying to pin her to the wall.

But, she seemed too strong for him. Silently, Sasuke cursed as she flung him off of her, her fist raised as she seemed to be trying to fatally hurt him.

The two engaged onto a full out fight then. Two people that were what you could have called friends were now fighting as if they were tying to kill each other.

He was still standing in the same spot where Sasuke's bushin had disappeared. "Sakura." Her name left his lips as he stared where she had been, but not really seeing anything.

'_How could I have not protected her?' _He asked himself as he felt his heart start to pang in not having her by his side.

As soon as the bushin had disappeared, all of the shinobi suddenly retreated as well. What they had been after yesterday was Sakura. Neji bowed his head in guilt at not being able to protect her. He was soon joined by Lee who was carrying a hurt Ino.

"He took Sakura." It wasn't a question. Lee hadn't seen it happen but one look at Neji and he could tell by his tensed form. He had been suspecting it for sometime now. It seemed he was right in his thoughts that when Neji seemed to be cold towards her, he was really using it as a way to get closer to her, whether he even realized that fact himself, Lee didn't know.

Neji nodded his head slowly, his eyes hidden from their view by his bangs. "Lets go. Maybe we can track them down." Nodding, all three went in search of their missing teammate and friend.

Sakura's body was thrown against the wall, her back cracking from the force of the throw as blood spurred out of her mouth.

They had been fighting; she hadn't even gotten a good punch in when he used his fire jutsu on her. Crying out, she had fallen back, only to step right on an exploding tag. She had tried to move away as fast as she could but she wasn't quick enough. The blast went off and sent the girl flying.

Slowly, Sakura put her hands on the wall, using it as her cane of sorts to rise from her fallen position. But he was on her again, pinning her and holding a kunai to her throat. "Don't move." His voice hissed in her face.

She was still weak from her travel; she couldn't fight him any longer. Slowly, Sakura started to feel her eyes prickle with tears.

"You will do what I say or I'll kill him." He said, his breath brushing across her face.

She had been furious hearing him say that he would hurt Neji. She had attacked with such a vengeance; her chest had swelled with a feeling of protectiveness that she had never felt before. It was such a strong feeling that sent her mind into a wind whirl. She had never felt protective of anyone like that. She had actually tried to kill Sasuke to protect Neji.

Her head bowed in shame then. '_How could I have tried to kill him?' _She thought with remorse. If she had been at full strength she was certain she could have killed him with one punch. To kill her old friend and love, she didn't know if she could bear it. But, if it were to protect Neji from being hurt or killed then she would protect him no matter the cost.

And because of that, slowly, Haruno Sakura nodded her head to Sasuke. She would agree to work with them.

For now.

Neji was running like some sort of a mad man. Which he probley was. He couldn't bear to think what Sasuke could be doing to Sakura. The mental image of her being tortured with knives rang through his head.

He had surpassed all rational thought. The only thing he could think of now as panic seemed to seep into his entire being, was to barge in and take back his girl. He wouldn't allow Sasuke to have her.

A dark shadow passed over his white eyes as he thought of the man. He would kill him. It would be a slow painful death for touching Sakura.

The same feeling of anger and protectiveness was completely taking over his body for the second time. The first being when he sent the shinobi that messed with her to the other world. Deep down, somewhere in the very back of his mind a voice was trying to reason with him. Or maybe that was really Lee and Ino trying to tell him to calm down, and that they needed a plan.

Well, what voice it was, theirs or his, it was tuned out as all of his thoughts went to nothing but Sakura. He wanted her back. And when he got her back he was going to delve his long fingers into that hair of her's. He was going to grab her and crush that little body of hers to his and he wasn't going to let her go. Maybe she would let him get a taste of her lips. He'd been wondering what they tasted like since she had been sitting in front of him without a shirt. What he would have done at that moment to reach around the front of her body and pull away the shirt that she had held so protectively in front of her.

Yes, he would have Sakura back. He craved for her to be at his side. He wouldn't stop until he had his girl back.

**AN: **_The first part of this chapter was amazingly easy to write! I loved it! The sweet romance scenes came very easy to me. The battle scenes were reallllyyy hard to write for me though. -- But I hope I did well with it!_

_Finally there are some real scenes with these two! Nothing romantic has happened save for that kiss from the dream, but that didn't really happen so it doesn't count. They haven't said a thing to each other yet.. But they are admitting to themselves slowly that they do want each other. ._

_Neji ish pissed! XD! I feel bad for him. Almost. If it weren't so cute, that is. XD_

_Also, it seems the threat to something bad actually happening to Sakura has brought out a completely different Neji.. It might seem a bit fast with how possessive and protective he is, and is now calling her 'his' but I strongly feel that the best way to get a person to admit something like that when they are so stubborn is to force them to see their own feelings. Which is what happened when she got taken away. So I hope it doesn't seem fast _

_Also.. I gots meh a beta reader! XD! And an awesome one at that! Everybody say thank you to Martha! She rocks! _


	6. Bright Green in the Dark

**Cursed**

**Chapter Six**

**Bright Green in the Dark**

She lay there with her jaded eyes wide open, unblinking. She felt dirty as she laid on the ground, her hair fanned out about her head on the dusty ground as she stared at the ceiling. Slowly, her pink dusty lips separated as she sighed.

Sakura found her thoughts going back to a week ago, when she agreed to help Sasuke. She had been pinned against the wall; she had been helpless in his hold. He had stared her down with his sharingan eyes. He had threatened to hurt Neji.

She had hated to agree and when she did, she had felt a small part of her soul die with that decision. She wasn't betraying Konoha; he would have forced her either way. Tsunade-sama would have done the same in her position.

After she had agreed she was told exactly what it was that she would be doing. The healing of Orochimaru's arms was up to her. In the past week that's what she had been doing. At first she was dragged to see him, the heels of her boots dug into the ground to try to stop herself from being drug. In the end, Sasuke looked her in the eyes and she was thrown into an illusion.

He had shown her Neji again, but this time Neji was being tortured. She's been doing whatever she's been told since in fear. She knew Sasuke would hurt him.

Coming back to the present, Sakura touched at her cheeks as she felt the wetness there. Angrily, she shook her head and put her hand back down on her tummy. She had almost started crying. She wouldn't allow herself to show weakness. Not here where they could take full advantage of her.

Soon, she knew she would get out. Everyday when she was allowed out of her cell, she would scan every area, every door, every shadowed nook in the hallways and she would save it for later information. She would use this information to hide herself when it was time to leave.

Though how she was going to leave, she didn't know. Her every waking moment was filled with thoughts of Neji or forming plans to get out. All of her plans proved they wouldn't work so far.

Sighing, Sakura stayed still as she laid on the floor. Her cell was old, rusty and dirty. There was no furniture so Sakura slept on the floor everyday which caused her body to be caked in piles of dirt and dust. Her once pale face was turning a bronze color from sleeping in the filth and her once shiny pink hair was now dull and had dust all in it.

She would have looked like a broken doll if it weren't for her eyes. Her green hues were the only part of her being that did not dull. They were as bright as ever and held a determination that could not be matched.

Grubby dusty lips parted as she heaved a sigh once more, her dirty clothes going up and down with the breath. And then she heard it. The jingling of keys.

Sakura didn't even look as a masked figure came into her cell and stood beside her expectantly. The same cloaked figure had came to get her for her sessions with Orochimaru everyday after that first day Sasuke had grabbed her and forced her to go.

The cloaked figure grunted slightly and nudged her arm with his dirty boot when she didn't get up. Scowling, Sakura turned narrowed eyes to him as she slowly got up to her feet. She faced the man, her eyes hard as she brought her wrists out in front of her. They always put her in handcuffs before she left the room.

The sound of the metal clicking was all she heard before she was pulled forward, the guard holding a leash that was connected to the handcuffs that pulled her along.

They walked silently. Nobody ever talked to her. She was a prisoner, after all. Jaded eyes scanned about everywhere and she took a look inside every open door as she passed. '_Finally! There is it. The weapons room.' _She thought as she caught sight of a man leaving the room and was able to see inside room before the doors closed.

Slowly, plans started to formulate in her mind. Just maybe she could get out of here soon. But before she had the chance to really come up with a proper plan, she was in Orochimaru's room again. Turning, Sakura scowled at the guard as he took her handcuffs off. Slowly, she sat down in a large overstuffed chair.

"Good evening." Orochimaru's scratchy voice said as he looked her up and down. "You look terrible."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, her dirty hands coming up to tuck away her filthy strands of hair. "Well, there isn't exactly clean clothes or a shower handy to me, now is there." She scoffed. She may have been doing this for Neji, but it didn't mean she was going to be nice about it.

"Let's begin." He said as he dismissed her statement entirely. Sighing, Sakura brought her chakra-encased hands to the man's arm.

It wasn't until late that night when she found herself walking down the hallways with the same guard her hands bound once more. Sakura sighed lightly as she walked. She was tired and weak. All she wanted was to sleep. This had been her daily routine for a week. Lay on the dirty floor until her guard came, go fix Orochimaru's arms until all of her chakra was gone, then go back to her cell to sleep on the floor.

So, when her guard stopped suddenly in front of a room she hadn't seen before and took her handcuffs off, she looked surprised. Slowly, Sakura peaked her head into the room. It was a bathroom. Blinking, Sakura turned to look at the guard who shoved her in and slammed the door shut in a swift move.

Shrugging her shoulders, she removed her clothes and started a much-needed bath. Slowly, she lowered her body into the steaming hot water. Once she was in all the way and laid down comfortably, the young girl heaved a sigh of nothing but pleasure. '_A bath… It seems like forever since I had one.' _She thought as she ran the soap over her taunt muscles.

She rubbed the soap everywhere, her tiny hands coming up to splash more water on herself to wash it off. Sighing in ecstasy, she leaned back and let herself fall deep into the water until it was almost touching her lips.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes, letting her imagination and thoughts run wild for once. '_I wonder what Neji is doing..' _She wondered to herself the thought bringing a soft pang to her heart at the thought of him. '_I imagine he carried out the mission and is already back in Konoha. I hope he's safe.' _She added with hope.

With Neji being as professional as he is, Sakura knew for a fact that he carried out the mission and left. And for once, she was glad. He would be kept out of this and if something were to happen, it would take a lot to get him, as he would be protected by all the shinobi in Konoha.

Sighing lightly, Sakura dunked her entire head under the water, letting her pink strands turn to a dark pink color as they got soaked. When she came up, her slender hands grabbed a shampoo bottle.

As she lathered her hair and pilled it all on top of her head, Sakura's thoughts wondered to Sasuke. It was odd. When she first arrived here and she still thought that the illusions were dreams, Sasuke had taken on a different form in the so-called dream. He was… Different.

His skin had turned an almost gray-brown color. His hair wasn't the same ether as it almost resembled Jiraiya's spiky white hair, except his was a black-blue color. He even had something that resembled wings made of hands coming out of his back. But what scared her most was his eyes. Dark cold emotionless eyes.

As Sakura rinsed all of the shampoo out of her hair, she had to wonder why he showed her that. '_It looked like him, but it wasn't Sasuke.' _She thought. In her week here even though she had limited time with Sasuke, Sakura had lost all respect for her childhood love. She would never again call him Sasuke-kun with affection. It was almost frightening how he would look at her with those eyes.

Sighing, Sakura climbed out of her bath and wrapped a towel around her little form. On the counter were clothes. She walked to the counter making sure she didn't slip on the wet tile.

Long fingers reached for the cloth and held it up for her to see. Green hues widened then as she almost dropped the shirt in shock.

It was Neji's old shirt that he wore when he was a genin.

She gasped loudly, her eyes as wide as they could be as horror seeped down and buried itself into her chest. '_They caught Neji.' _Tears started to prickle into her eyes and run down her cheeks.

The bathroom door peeked open just a centimeter. Nervous but determined eyes glanced all around. Upon seeing no one, Sakura left the bathroom clothed completely in Neji's old clothes with the cream-colored shirt and black shorts.

Slowly, Sakura started to move across the floor as she masked what little chakra she had left so nobody would find her. Her bare feet gently tapped at the floor. She hadn't put shoes on because the thumps of her sandals would have been too loud.

It was stupid and she knew she wouldn't get far, but she was going to search the place for Neji.

Slowly, Sakura peaked around another corner. Upon seeing no one she started to turn into the hallway, her head darting every which way. She started to make her way down the hallway, her mind trying to think of where this led.

But then a gloved hand was on her mouth and an arm around her waist. Sakura started to thrash violently. She threw her head back in hopes of hitting her attackers head but they moved to the side and threw her into a shadowed nook in the wall. Crying out, Sakura started to claw at the person that had their arms around her.

"Sakura!" The voice hissed. Sakura stopped upon hearing her name. Slowly she looked to the person holding her, fear rising in her chest that it was Sasuke. Thankfully, it was only her guard.

Growling, the girl started to fight even harder. She had barely gotten two steps and he had caught her already. The inner girl within her was screaming out to kick his ass by now. The second she got her wrist free from his death grip she formed a tight fist and brought her arm back to hit him. The man let go of her quickly and jumped away letting her fist hit nothing but air.

Now free, Sakura sprang forward, her long slender leg flying into the air where it connected with her guard's masked face. He grunted and was sent flying into a wall. Sakura ran after him then. If she were going to get away she'd have to knock him out.

She grabbed him by his black shirt and lifted him slightly up, her fisted hand aimed for him. But his foot came out and was shoved across her ankles causing her to loose her balance. She cried out and started to fall, but the guard grabbed her and once more pinned her fully against the wall.

Sakura started to struggle, her legs kicking and her arms trying to wiggle herself free but it was no use. This man had a grip on her that was tighter then Sasuke's. Slowly, her teeth started to grind together in aggravation as tears started to prickle her eyes. "Neji.." She whimpered as her body slumped, the guard now holding her up.

It was hopeless. She couldn't even get away from her guard. If she couldn't defeat this man, there was no way she could take on Sasuke or Orochimaru to retrieve Neji. Light sniffling could be heard as the girl tried to get a hold of her emotions.

"Sakura." Said the guard, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. Slowly, Sakura looked up to face her guard, her body tensing itself for the punishment he was sure to give her.

Letting go of one wrist, he held both wrists above her head with one hand. He brought his gloved hand up and Sakura tilted her face down and away as she prepared herself for the slap. She was shocked when the hand was placed gently on her cheek. Slowly, the guard tilted her face to look at him. His head tilted slightly to the side as he watched the girl in his arms closely. "Who is this Neji that you mentioned?" The deep voice asked.

Sakura blinked slightly, staring at the man. Her wide eyes finally narrowed as she turned her head to the side, forcing his hand to leave her face. "Like I would tell you about him. Low-life." She all but spat.

"Oh? Well I would like to know. Unless you want me to tell Orochimaru how you tried to leave." Sakura knew he was smirking behind that mask of his.

Growling, Sakura turned narrowed eyes towards him. "He's someone I know. Happy?"

"Far from it." The man said as he continued holding both of her wrists in one hand, his other resting on her shoulder. Slowly, the man started to lean his weight onto her. "Tell me more."

Glaring at the man for the burden of his extra weight Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like what?" She snapped.

"Like who he is to you." The sentence was simple. It should have been a simple answer. But Sakura found herself looking at everywhere but the man as her cheeks tinted red.

"What he is to me..? A friend?" What should have been her answer seemed more like a question to her.

"Hn. Doesn't sound like just a friend since you called for him before." Her guard said. Damn, he really was persistent.

"Well, maybe he's more then a friend! Now would you back off of me already!" Sakura said, her teeth gritting as her cheeks went to a flame. He was leaned completely on her and she didn't like it.

"Hn." Was her only answer before the guard reached for his mask and pulled it off in one swift move. Sakura stayed pinned against the wall, staring with confused eyes. She didn't understand. Why did he take his mask off? He wasn't going to do anything bad to her was he?

That thought seeped into her along with panic as she started struggling and fighting once more. She was rewarded with a laugh.

A familiar laugh. "Sakura…" He drug her voice out, his tone slightly playful. Looking up, Sakura saw something that she had wanted to see all week. But she suddenly wished she hadn't seen it at that exact moment.

Her cheeks turned a bright red as she stared at the all to familiar face of Hyuuga Neji. "Neji.." She whispered, looking slightly uncertain as her cheeks turned a darker shade.

Smirking, Neji leaned closer to her, his lips slightly brushing against her ear. "I'm not just a friend?" He whispered the words to her, his lips brushing against her with each word.

Sakura shuddered against him. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move away from him, he was still pinning her fully against the wall. Her wrists were pinned with one hand above her head and the rest of her body was being pinned by his entire body. He was leaned fully against her. They were so close that she doubted there were any more secrets between them about the shape of their bodies. She could feel his taught tummy against her, as well as his lean muscular arm as he started to wrap it around her waist.

His pale cheek was gently touching her red one. Sakura made a silent note then how soft his skin really was. Sakura whimpered. She couldn't help it. He was so close and she could feel something spreading from her chest that led all the way down to her toes. Her skin was suddenly sensitive as she felt every move he made, as well as every breath that tickled her ear and cheek.

So when his long fingers found their way under the back of her shirt, she gasped lightly. Almost lazily Neji traced small patterns into the small girl's back, a small smile playing on his thin lips when he felt her body shudder against him.

Somewhere in his hazy thoughts Neji had to wonder what else he could do to make her shudder like that. Slowly, his hand traveled up her back until it reached mid-back. His gently fingers prickling at the feel of her soft skin.

It had been, to put it simply, hell to watch this girl in a cell day after day and being treated like crap. Though he respected her more and more everyday as her clothes got dirtier, as her body started to be caked in filth. Her entire appearance that she always worked hard at everyday was leaving. But her eyes seemed to get brighter and brighter everyday while the rest of her got duller with the passing days.

To Neji, even when she didn't spend hours picking out her outfits, putting on her makeup and doing her hair, even when she had looked like a broken doll, she was still beautiful. It had been hard to maintain the façade. He had wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her close, to touch her again. And that's what he had finally done. His heart was practically singing in joy at finally having her back, at feeling her soft skin against his fingers.

Slowly, Neji moved his lips closer to her ear, his tongue flicking out for just a breath of a moment. It was such a light caress that he thought she wouldn't have even felt it. Neji smiled when he felt her shudder once more against him. She had felt it. And she wasn't yelling at him.

Taking this as a positive sign, Neji moved his head a bit more closely to her cheek and gave her a light kiss there. He saw her eyes close as her tense body relaxed against his larger one.

Neji released her wrists then, letting her do as she wished with them as he brought his now free hand to play in her hair once more. It was slightly damp, but still just as soft as he remembered a week ago.

With her hands now free, Sakura didn't quite know what to do with them. She looked to Neji; his pearly eyes were slightly hazy looking. She doubted she could ask. It would be to embarrassing, anyway. While blushing, Sakura hesitantly placed her warm hands onto his broad shoulders. He seemed to take this as an ok for something. But for what?

Sakura gasped lightly as she felt herself being picked up off the ground. Her hands gripped at his back to keep herself steady. She felt it then. His warm lips were on her neck. Sakura's mouth opened somewhat, her head falling back to tap against the wall behind her, letting him have free access to her neck.

Neji kissed her neck softly and gently. He was no longer thinking straight. In fact he had stopped thinking as soon as he had her against his body and pinned against the wall.

Slowly, he nipped gently at her delicate skin, a small grin coming to his lips as he heard her gasp. His tongue flicked out again and ran over the small bite mark on her neck to soothe it.

Sakura was in ecstasy.. Her fingers were no longer unsure about where to go as they now delved themselves fully into his long black hair. She had already removed the ponytail from his hair for easy access to him.

Neji nipped at her again. Sakura pulled her head back in surprise as her half-lidded eyes closed, a small sound coming from her throat in pleasure.

He gave her one last kiss on the marks he had given her before he reluctantly put her back down on the floor, both breathing hard as they slowly started to come back to reality.

Slowly, Sakura looked to him from beneath her eyelashes, her cheeks once more a blazing red. Even Neji looked to be slightly embarrassed. '_I can't believe I did that to her.' _He thought, though another part of his being was telling him that she let him do it, and even responded. Which was true as his hair was slightly messed up now.

Pressing his lips together, Neji looked at her with uncertainly. "I know how to get you out." His deep voice whispered to her.

Jaded eyes widened as Sakura stared at him. "How?" She was rewarded with a smile. It was the second time she had seen him really smile.

Slowly, Neji leaned close to her, so close that their noses gently brushed against each other. "Trust me." He mumbled, his white eyes glancing towards her lips.

Sakura blushed prettily. Was he going to kiss her? Sakura had never been kissed before. Everything seemed so new to her. But, a look of understanding crossed Neji's face as he saw her uncertainty. Slowly, he leaned up and kissed the top of her nose causing a small giggle to come from the girl.

Smiling, Neji held his hand out while looking at her expectantly. Slowly, Sakura placed her small hand into his larger one. Neji started to lead her away from the corner that he had only just moments before had her pinned against. His other hand came up and put his mask back on.

"Remember, you have to do what I tell you to." Neji said, his voice sounding deeper behind the mask, which explained why she hadn't realized it was him before.

Sakura pouted slightly. "I don't get a say in it?" She asked. If his mask weren't on, she would have seen a huge smile come onto his face.

"I believe I still have one more week left from you." He was referring to her being his slave. Blinking, Sakura looked at him in surprise. She had forgotten about that.

"I'm just warning you. Once we leave here, I will be taking advantage of that week." His voice sounded slightly husky as it left no imagination about some of the things he would be asking from her.

Sakura squeaked lightly, her eyes widening as she blushed. They continued to walk on in silence. She knew it was terrible, but Sakura started to feel excitement rise in her. It should be an interesting week when they get back.

**AN: **_Well.. I guess Neji has decided to come forth with his feelings! What better way then to express it? XD We all know he's not much of a talker after all! _

_Omg people! Remember in the first chapter of Cursed? Where Sakura puts on the wrong shoes? I did the same thing! I didn't mean to.. I was in such a hurry that I didn't look down at my feet.. By the time I realized I had done that I was already at a store and had to go in ;-; But luckily ( or unluckily? ) Neji wasn't there to get onto me about it!_

_I had lots of fun with this story! I was sooooo happy to finally write some romance in here! I mean some actual real romance scenes! I think what I wrote is hot and steamy and I love it! XD I hope you guys like it too!_

_Also.. I got countless reviews asking for some Sakura and Sasuke moments.. I'm sorry to dissapoint but there won't be any at all in this story. I have read countless stories where Sasuke tries to strangle the poor girl, attacks her friends and family, he does everything in his power to hurt her and yet they make her still love him and refuse to leave his side at all. I hate stories that do that.. I think its pitiful and not at all in Sakura's character. Sure, she is devoted to him, and right now she's still trying to be there for him and find him even after what he did to Naruto.. But she wasn't there and didn't see what he did. Everybody has a line afterall, Sakura is not going to be devoted to Sasuke no matter what he does._

_Of course, I'm a Sasuke and Sakura fan too! But, that's just taking it to far. So, in this story I'm not saying she hates him, but she deffenitly doesn't have those same feelings._


	7. Cursed Mark

**Cursed**

**Chapter Seven**

**Cursed Mark**

Neji had been surprised once he finally came back to his senses after kissing her. When Neji had taken off his mask the thought had never occurred to him that his cursed mark was there for her to see. His headband didn't cover it; naturally he didn't bring it with him. And he didn't wear his bandages that covered it either.

Sakura was the only person besides his family that had ever seen the mark. The only one… And she didn't even look at it. In fact, Neji had a suspicion that she was so 'preoccupied' that she didn't even know it was there.

Turning slightly to look at said girl, he saw she was looking around a bit nervously. Smiling, Neji squeezed her tiny hand in reassurance. She turned and gave him a rather big smile.

'_I wonder what she would do if she saw it.' _He thought, his smile quickly coming off of his face. She would be disgusted. His shoulders drooped slightly as he glanced once more at the girl. He let go of her hand then, causing Sakura to look surprised.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "We have to act like you're a prisoner." Was his explanation as he stopped talking to look at her. Gently, he grabbed her hands and put the handcuffs back on.

Sighing a bit, Neji started to lead her. He led her into the weapon's room which she had spotted earlier that day. Neji walked up and grabbed several kunai's, shurikens and several other weapons. He then walked to Sakura carrying two packs. "I don't like the idea of you being unarmed." He mumbled as he bent down on one knee before her.

Without thinking too much about it, Neji lifted her white skirt knowing that she wore shorts beneath it. Gently he strapped the pack onto her leg, his fingers brushing against her pale skin. He did the same to the other before he stood up. "Just make sure your skirt hides it." Neji commented, his voice quiet. Sakura nodded her head slightly. The packs were so small and so high up on her legs that the skirt hid them perfectly. It also helped that the packs of weapons were black, which blended in perfectly with her black shorts.

Neji had always been a bit on the colder side. But after he had kissed her she would have expected him to be a bit nicer.

Neji sighed then and sat down in an empty chair. "I was wondering if you could tend to a wound that I got." He said, his masked face looking at her.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she crossed the room quickly. "Of course. Where is it?" Neji didn't say a word; instead he started to take his shirt off. Sakura blushed brightly as he revealed his firm chest and stomach to her.

She would have looked away, embarrassed if it wasn't for the wound on his chest. Slowly she brought her fingers up, letting it run across his wound in the same fashion that Neji had done to her own wound. Slowly, she encased her hand in chakra and touched her hand to his wound, her mind focusing only on healing him.

Slowly she started to stitch his wound together with her chakra and fix around the inside of his skin where it was torn. It didn't take too long and she finished it rather quickly. As she sat back to look at her work, she looked at his face. His masked face, that is.

Frowning, Sakura brought her hand up to take the mask off, but Neji caught her wrist before it got too close. Blinking, Sakura looked at him. "You should take it off." She said, her voice showing her confusion.

'_So, she hasn't noticed.' _Neji thought. "I would rather keep it on for now." He said, completely waving her comment off as he stood up, his strong hands grabbing his shirt. Turning his muscular back to her he started to pull his shirt on. Neji knew he was being cold with her. But they did say that old habits die hard. Without any covering of his mark, he would prefer her to not see his face.

Sighing slightly, Neji turned to look at Sakura before he sat back down, his brow furrowing at the look displayed on her face. She was trying to hide it, but you didn't have to be a master at reading people like Neji was to see her thoughts. His eyes could see that she looked slightly hurt; her brow was knit together in confusion. The way she was playing with her fingers also showed her nervousness.

"Sakura." He only said her name as he brought his gloved hand up to touch her cheek softly. Her jaded eyes looked at him with a mixture of emotions.

"Do you not want to show your face because of…" She stopped suddenly, her eyes showing her uncertainty as she looked away from him. "Your mark?" The last part of the sentence came out in nothing but a whisper. She doubted he had even heard her.

But when he took his hand away from her rather quickly, she realized he had heard her and was probably upset with her. Biting on her lower lip, Sakura turned worried eyes towards his masked face. She imagined he was scowling right now.

And she was right. Adorned on his pale face was a scowl. "How would you even know about that cursed thing?" He asked gruffer then he had meant to. '_So she did see it.' _He thought as his body tensed for her to reject him.

Slowly, Sakura looked down, her teeth nibbling on the flesh of her bottom lip. "Naruto told me." She whispered feeling like a young child telling their dad that they stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

His scowl deepened. "Naruto." It came out as a growl. He had told Naruto about his mark. But he hadn't actually shown it to him. Now he regretted ever saying such a cursed thing existed.

Slowly, Sakura peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him as the silence started to ring all around them. Sakura tensed herself for what she was about to do, though she had to wonder if he would even let her.

She reached her slender hand out towards his mask again. Her long fingers grasped the rough edge as she slowly started to tug. He didn't stop her this time, Sakura noticed. But she also noticed his body tensing and his shoulders dropping slightly. '_Why is he so afraid of showing me?' _

The mask was gently pulled away to show his face. Sakura looked at him intently, her eyes not looking at his mark just yet. Instead her eyes stayed intent on his own. Slowly the girl leaned forward. Her pink lips touched his. They were barely touching as she brushed her lips against his own in a soft massage.

Neji groaned slightly, his lips parting as his eyes closed. She continued to tease him, her lips brushing against his in a sensual manner, but at the same time she wasn't kissing him. Their lips were barely touching, a feather of a touch.

He felt her do it again. Neji wasn't one to be teased. Growling lightly, Neji leaned forward to capture her lips but she moved back, his ears caught the sound of a small giggle. His fingers started to inch up to grab her and force his lips on her, but then her lips were moving again. She was kissing his chin then. She slowly started to move to his cheek, kissing a trail to it.

Sakura gently placed her hands on his shoulders as she kept trailing her kisses up from his cheek, leading to his forehead. She noticed he wasn't tense anymore.

She stopped her trail of kisses when she reached his forehead. Slowly, she backed away and opened her eyes to look at his green mark. She felt him tense beneath her fingers.

It wasn't nearly as bad as he made it out to be. It didn't even look like a cursed sign. To her, it almost looked like a work of art with how the end of the lines curved in elegancy. A soft smile came to her lips then. Slowly, she brought her index finger up and she started to lovingly trace the design. "You shouldn't hide yourself from me." She mumbled as she continued to trace it with a light touch.

Neji was staring at her in awe now. She didn't reject him. She knew what this mark meant but she was still there. Smiling slightly, Neji wrapped his arms about her little waist and closed his eyes, letting her continue.

Sakura smiled upon feeling his relaxed body against her. She leaned forward then and gave a chaste kiss to his mark. Wrapping her lithe arms around his shoulders, Sakura leaned into him and laid her head on top of his.

They stayed like that for several long minuets.

"This… doesn't look right, Neji." Sakura said with uncertainty as she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Neji rolled his eyes and walked up to her, straightening her outfit to fit her better. "You look fine. This should at least get us past the gate. We'll be pursued though so we have to be quick." Neji said, his tone sounding mostly business.

Sakura had jumped a guard to get these clothes. Unfortunately for her the only one near them happened to have been a man of a great size. Neji had gone up to him to distract him. He had talked to the guard about Orochimaru and what he was like. While he was keeping the guard busy, Sakura had snuck up behind him. One punch later and the man was knocked out.

Sakura sighed in aggravation as she tried to look as presentable as possible. "So, this is how you got in here?" Neji nodded his head.

"I needed a cover. I was lucky enough to attack a guard before he even reached here so nobody suspected a thing." Neji said as he scanned through the walls with his byakugan.

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "Do you think Ino and Lee made it back?" Sakura asked with uncertainty. After their cuddle session, Sakura had asked exactly what had happened. Neji had replied saying that he sent Ino and Lee to finish the mission then go back to inform Tsunade-sama what had happened and he stayed behind to retrieve her.

"I'm sure they are fine." Neji said without too much thought. Turning, he looked at the girl who was still fidgeting before him. She was nervous. Neji walked up to her then, placing both hands on her shoulders he watched her intently. "You shouldn't be so nervous. I'll be with you so if we run into any trouble. I'll protect you." He knew she didn't need it, but he hoped that the reassurance that he was there would be enough to calm her.

Sakura's face broke out into a smile. "I know." She whispered lightly. Looking unsure, Sakura stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Blushing, Sakura fell back to her normal height and started to act like she was doing something important to keep from looking at him. That important thing being twirling her hair around her finger and staring at her shoes.

Smirking at her embarrassment, Neji leaned down and forced her to look at him. Neji then pressed his lips against hers. He was rewarded with a small squeak from the girl right before she shuddered in his arms.

Slowly, Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She didn't pull away when he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, or even when he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer into him to deepen the kiss. And she most certainly wasn't going to pull away when she felt his tongue licking her lips wanting entrance.

She opened her mouth willingly, her cheeks staining a bright red color as his tongue ran across her open lips before he delved it into her mouth. A small moan came from Sakura's throat as she clung to him then. Her knees felt weak suddenly as he kissed her ferociously.

'_Heaven.' _Was the only intelligent thought that Neji could think of at that moment in his hazy mind. He had been yearning to kiss her since she had teased his lips with her feathered touch. He was actually surprised he hadn't just thrown her on the floor and claimed her lips the moment she did it. That little innocent teasing touch had unlocked something inside of him that he had never felt before. He had wanted her badly in that moment. Though their cuddling after was nice, it wasn't what his body wanted.

Neji pressed her little body even closer to his and she tightened her arms around him. They stayed in this position kissing each other passionately for a few minuets before they both separated, their mouths opened as they gasped for air.

One looked completely satisfied and slightly smug from getting what he wanted, while the other looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming a bright red color.

Smirking, Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her forward quickly. Giving her a quick kiss, Neji felt his ego swell as she blushed once more. Grinning, he kept his hand in hers as he led her away, his other hand going for his mask.

Slowly, Sakura's blushes disappeared as she grew serious. It was now or never, it seemed.

Choked gasps were heard as Sakura pounded her fist into the ground, tears leaked through her tightly closed eyes as she pounded harder. Pink lips were wide open as they tried to desperately gasp for air but all came out was a choking sound. Moments later though, she was finally breathing in extremely shallow breathes as she coughed water out of her system.

Shaking, Sakura fell down on the ground then, her listless eyes looking to her side to see Neji on his knees regaining his own breath as well.

"Good idea, Sherlock." Sakura whispered, her voice deep as she took in all of the air she could. Grumbling something Neji stood up and then helped her up as well.

"It was our only choice." Was his gruff reply as they started running through the trees, heading towards the west as they knew it would take them to Konoha.

Sakura growled lightly, her hair dripping wet as they ran. They had almost made it out of Orochimaru's place. But they had been stopped moments before they were to completely set foot out and off of his property. Sasuke had seen through them easily. He had brought his weapon out to attack them. They both got in their fighting stances ready to do battle.

The battle had started off in Neji and Sakura's favor, it being two against one. They were slowly beating Sasuke. But the situation that they thought they had under control was turned around quickly on them when Orochimaru appeared long with Kabuto who healed Sasuke on the spot.

They didn't have a choice but to flee. Neji had wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist the moment that Sasuke's healing began and started to run. They had kept running knowing the others would be following soon until they got to a cliff.

Much to Sakura's anger, Neji pushed her off of the cliff before jumping in himself. Sakura was livid in that moment when the ice cold water hit her back as she landed not too gracefully in the water. The tide had taken them rather quickly down and far away from the evil men. By the time they had reached the cliff Sakura and Neji were already long gone.

Sakura scowled once more at the memory, her green hues shooting a glare at Neji who was either ignoring her, or didn't notice. She suspected the first.

They continued traveling in silence; their only thought was to get home and away from trouble. Luckily or unlucky for them, Sakura couldn't decide which, Orochimaru's secret base wasn't very far from Konoha. Suspicion arose in Sakura when Neji had told her this. With him being so close to home, she was sure he had a plan to harm Konoha or the people living in it.

Dark high-heeled shoes tapped against the brown titled floor. Red lips parted as the young looking Hokage sighed in annoyance. Brown eyes narrowed as she continued to pace in her office. '_Where are they?' _The annoyed thought came to her.

Neji and Sakura should have been back by now. Tsunade was beside herself with worry. She knew she had always been a bit harsh with Sakura, particularly with her training, but she cared for the girl as if she was her own daughter.

So when Ino and Lee had come back slightly wounded and with no pink-headed girl in sight, she had felt motherly worry seeping into her chest and spreading all around her body.

It had been five days since the two came back. Being as worried as she was, Tsunade refused to do more paperwork then what was needed. Putting aside that she always did that for the hate of paperwork, she was truly worried.

When a Jounin shinobi came into her office announcing the two had returned but were in the hospital she had all but ran there to see her favorite apprentice.

Sakura winced slightly, one bright green eye closing in pain as the nurse dabbed alcohol onto her bruised wrist.

"My! This is quite a bruise! How did you get it?" The nurse asked, her voice gentle as she looked at Sakura.

Frowning somewhat, Sakura gave a small glare towards the black haired Hyuuga that was lying in the bed next to hers. "I wonder."

Smirking slightly, Neji looked to her with a raised brow. He looked quite arrogant, but his looks were always deceiving. Neji felt a small pang of guilt in his heart at the bruise. He had given her that when he pinned her against the wall. Of course, at the time he was only trying to make sure she didn't kill him. Sometimes, that girl really scared him with how powerful her punches were. He made a mental note to never cross the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura turned her head away from Neji when it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything, with a small sigh she tested her wrist, wiggling it slightly. It was wrapped in white bandages. It didn't hurt and it didn't limit her ability to move it, but she could tell already that it was going to be a nuisance to keep up with.

Sighing lightly, Sakura sank deep into her covers, her pink silky hair arrayed around her head on the pillow. With a small yawn she closed her eyes. Since she had been captured she hadn't slept much.

Neji's white eyes watched her with interest as she started to drift off sleep. He almost couldn't believe that they had managed to make it back home without any serious injuries. Smiling slightly, Neji pulled the covers up to his shoulders as well, planning for sleep.

The two slept well into the night, and neither of them noticed when a blonde haired woman peeked into the room, a small relieved smile on her face when she saw that they were both alright and sleeping. With a quick look at both of their medical charts, Tsunade turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two to rest in peace.

Shadows fell onto the floor, some splayed onto the wall and even onto the unmoving form of Sakura's lithe body wrapped in the covers. The room was for the most part completely dark save for the small flashes of light that were coming from the windows.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Sakura sleepily reached for her covers with one slender hand and yanked them up over her head. This move effectively blocked the view of lighting, but it did nothing to stop the loud booms of thunder.

Slowly, pink lips pouted slightly in annoyance as she opened one eye, her hands tugging the covers off of her head. Sighing, she sat up in bed, the covers now wrapped around her slender legs. Yawning, she ran her long fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it neater, though in the end it made it even messier.

Grumbling slightly, Sakura slung her legs over the edge of the bed as she started to rub at her tired filled eyes. Sighing, she let her hands drop to her side. Turning her head to the side, sleepy eyes read the nearby clock. '_2:00am.' _She thought as she glared at it as if it was the clocks fault for waking her up.

Sighing, Sakura looked to the bed that was next to hers. The only thing she could make out was a mixture of the white covers and the black hair that was Neji's.

Suddenly, her face lit up as a thought struck her. '_I wonder what he would do?' _She asked herself with a mischievous smile. Slowly, Sakura stood up from her bed, her eyes not leaving his unmoving form. As silently as she could, Sakura made her way towards his bed.

Once she got to his bed, she stayed standing there, her green hues watching him intently. She could see the side of his face now. Even in sleep he really was a handsome man.

He was lying on his side; some of his shorter length of hair was touching his lips. His bangs now fell across his forehead. She imagined if his eyes were open the chocolate colored strands would be annoying him greatly right now. Her fingers itched to reach forward and move his bangs to the side.

But instead, Sakura slowly leaned her weight onto the mattress, her knees on the bed. She tried to be as quiet as possible as well as to make sure the bed didn't shift too much under her weight. Nibbling softly on her bottom lip, Sakura put her full weight on the bed, her hands placed on the mattress to steady herself.

She then slowly started to lower herself onto the bed. Once she was fully laid down, Sakura gave a soft smirk. She snuck into Hyuuga Neji's bed and he didn't even realize it!

Before Inner Sakura had a chance to shout out her victory for all to hear, Sakura felt a great deal of weight on top of her body as well as something holding her wrists. Blinking, Sakura gasped lightly as she adjusted her eyes to what was on her.

Smirking, Neji stared at the shocked girl beneath him. He was a Hyuuga. He knew she was up as soon as her feet had touched the floor. He stayed quiet though, playing the part of a sleeping person because his curiosity had peaked. It peaked even more when he felt her get into bed with him.

"What were you doing?" He asked, his voice low as he leaned closer to her.

Sakura's lips were slightly parted as she stared in shock. '_He wasn't asleep.' _She thought somewhere in the haze of her mind. Right now she was a bit to preoccupied with his lips that were hovering dangerously close to hers.

"Hn?" Neji raised an eyebrow when he received no answer from her. She seemed too busy staring at his lips to answer him. Smirking, Neji dipped his head low and gave her a chaste kiss.

He had pulled back just slightly from the kiss, his eyes fluttering to look at hers. After seeing her look of want he dipped his head low again and captured her lips.

Long fingers left her tiny wrists to let one bury itself in her hair while the other gently ran up and down her sides in a sensual move. Moaning slightly, Sakura reached her hands up and hooked them behind his head.

When they finally parted minutes later, Sakura sighed in ecstasy. '_This is how it should always be.' _She thought, completely content with how her life was now moving. Smiling lightly, Sakura realized this _is_ how it would be. She was already hopelessly devoted to the man, and as far as she was concerned he was hers just as much as she belonged to him.

Murmuring in happiness, Sakura cuddled closer to the Hyuuga who wrapped his arms possessively around her. She placed one slender hand on his chest, her long fingers playfully tracing slow patterns as she thought. Vaguely she had to wonder why she never noticed this man back in her genin days. '_Sasuke.' _Was the thought that came to her immediately. It was true, she was so preoccupied with the raven-haired boy that she had left Neji completely unnoticed. She had to wonder what would have become of them if she had given the proper chance to him.

Slowly, her pink lips turned into a smile. '_We would be married by now!' _Sakura did everything in her power to not squeal out in girlish joy at that thought. She must have given some kind of sign though, because Neji was suddenly looking at her with a raised brow.

"Why do you look so happy?" He asked. Sakura just replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a grin.

"Just thinking about our future." She replied. Neji looked at her, seeming to read exactly what her thoughts had been as a gentle look came to his face. Slowly, he kissed her.

It seemed it was far too late for the both of them. They were already in love and unwillingly to let go. Which would prove to cause a lot of problems in the future with their families and society. But at this moment, Neji and Sakura could not care less. They were happy together, and that was all that mattered. Whatever obstacles came their way, they would surely overcome them.

**AN: **_Well people.. That was it! That was the last chapter! I hope you liked it and yesh! I know certain things were left not solved, like why Orochimaru's base is so close, what happens to Sasuke.. But don't worry! I wrote this with the full intent of a sequal! XD!_

_At first I thought about just continuing this story and adding more chapters.. But I think it would be better to have a sequal, I can cover more ground with a sequal then I could with this, and that means more chapters! Plus, it gives me a chance to work on another story that my muse had been begging me to write! An Itachi and Sakura story! So look for it soon! And also look for a Naruto and Sakura story too! Mah muses have been bugging meh like crazy about that pairing! Also, if you guys have any ideas for any pairing or any of the pairings I just said, then mention it! Maybe I can work it into a story! ._

_Thank you everybody for staying with me and reading this story! It means so much to me! And I hope you continue to stay and read the sequal when it comes out ._

_Till next time!_


End file.
